


ON THE 5TH DAY BEFORE CHRISTMAS

by babiihearts



Category: Babii, Midyear, NaMon - Fandom, offgun
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babiihearts/pseuds/babiihearts
Summary: Kilala si Gun na terror at striktong manager, while Off is the easy go lucky manager. Walang araw na hindi nag-aaway ang dalawa to the point na pati mga staff nila ay damay na rin. Service team vs Production team ang araw araw na drama nila. Pero iba ang interpretasyon ni Chimon sa mga away at sagutan ng dalawa, he oddly finds them cute and sweet kahit pa nga kulang na lang ay magpatayan ang dalawa sa tuwing magpapang-abot. Nang malaman ni Chimon na kapatid ni Gun ang bagong trainee manager na kabatch niya sa training ay sinunggaban niya ang pagkakataon na maging match maker. Kinuntsaba niya agad si Nanon para i-set up ang dalawa. Ilalayag niya ang ship niya! But Nanon on the other hand, had another ship to sail at the back of his mind.
Relationships: Nanon Korapat Kirdpan/Chimon Wachirawit Ruangwiwat, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time ko lang magsulat dito, try lang dahil my OFFGUNxNAMON agenda won`t let me sit still. I SHIIIIIIIIPPPPP...... KSKSKSKS
> 
> PS. i DONT DO PROOF READING. FEEL FREE TO JUDGE.

**CHAPTER 1**

**On the 5th day before Christmas**

December na, magpapasko na pero hindi pa ramdam ni Nanon iyon sa kabila ng mga nagkalat na christmas decors, christmas lights, parol at christmas tree sa mga mall at sa store branch mismo na napag-assignan sa kanya. Siguro ay dahil na rin sa napaka-plain at walang kasenya-senyales ng kapaskuhan sa bahay nila. Not that his family doesn`t celebrate christmas, tamad lang sila ng kapatid niya na magdesign-design at sa totoo lang wala talaga silang talent sa mga ganyan. Their usual christmas is ordering take outs and movie marathon. Pasimpleng inilibot niya ang paningin sa paligid ng assigned store niya, first day niya sa trabaho bilang isang Management trainee ng isang fast-food restaurant. Sa kasamaang palad, na-assigned siya sa mismong store kung saan nagtatrabaho ang kuya niya. Hindi naman sa ayaw niya, pero parang ganun na nga. May pagka-perfectionist kasi ang kuya niyang iyon, nang malaman nitong nag-apply siya sa parehong kompanya ay agad na binilin siya ng mga bagay na dapat at hindi dapat. Maappreciate naman sana niya iyon kung hindi lang napakarami ng habilin niya, wala na halos naiwan sa utak niya. Hindi pa naman siya kasingtalino nito. Ang pinakamahalaga umano sa lahat ng bilin nito ay itago nila na magkapatid sila. Gusto sana niyang isipin na ikinakahiya lang siya nito pero, kilala naman niya ang kapatid at alam niyang hindi ito ganun.

Agad na itinuon ni Nanon ang atensyon sa training manager niya nang bumalik ito matapos sumilip saglit sa kitchen. Isa pa ito. Isa si sir Jumpol sa mga taong sinabi ng kuya niya na dapat iwasan, pero paano naman niya gagawin iyon kung ito mismo assigned trainer niya?

“After your training you will be assign as the kitchen manager, your job is to make sure that every product that will go out in our kitchen is 100% standard and nothing but perfect, from its appearance, taste and safety. Do you follow?”

Tumango lang si Nanon habang nakikinig sa trainer niyang si Jumpol. Sa totoo lang ay may idea naman na siya sa magiging trabaho niya at sa ibang proseso dahil na brief na siya ng kapatid niya—which is also a manager in this store. Nabrief na rin siya nito tungkol sa trainer niya, or mas tamang sabihin na, nabalaan na siya. Hindi siya sigurado kung may lihim na galit lang ba ang kapatid niya kay Sir Jumpol o totoo ang sinasabi nitong masama ang ugali ng huli at balasubas na klase ng tao. So far naman kasi ay hindi pa siya nakakagalitan nito. Mukha lang istrikto pero kabiruan din naman nito ang mga staff sa store. Mukha namang komportable rito ang buong kitchen staff kaya hindi niya makita kung nasaan ang sinasabi ng kapatid niyang isa itong halimaw na walang ibang alam kundi kalokohan.

“For now, habang nagtratraining ka pa lang, I will just let you handle the cleanliness and sanitation of the whole store. Madalas dito ang Area Manager para mag-audit and strikto siya sa cleanliness and sanitation so siguraduhin mong malinis dapat lagi tayo dito. Anyway, may mga assigned staffs naman na sa mga areas na dapat laging chinecheck. You just have to check it from time to time. Much better if you will make your own monitoring para sigurado. Hindi pa naman natin kapanalig ang AM naten.” mahinang bulong nito.

“Ano yung last part sir?” tanong ni Nanon, not sure kung ite-take note ang huling sinabi nito dahil hindi naman niya naintindihan.

“Wala, mabait yung AM naten kako. Dapat pala syempre kilala mo yun para pag dumalaw siya na madalas nga niyang gawin ehh makilala mo. Nasa may Bulletin naman photos and names ng mga big bosses at auditors naten kaya check mo na lang mamaya.

“Noted sir.”

“Also, though your main focus is the kitchen kailangan mo pa rin mag-check once in a while sa service area. Mag-ingat ka nga lang doon dahil merong asong nangangagat dun.”

“What do you mean sir? I thought no pets allowed tayo dito?”

“OO nga ehh… kaya hindi ko rin alam bat may nakapasok na hayop dito sa kompanya.” Umiiling iling pang sabi sagot nito.

“Goodmorning sir Jumpol. I will pretend I didn`t hear what you just said to make my day a little bit better after seeing your annoying face.”

Sabay silang napalingon sa nagsalita, it was his brother who entered the office. Hindi niya alam kung bakit pero, parang kumapal ang hangin sa loob ng maliit na office nilang iyon matapos magsama ng dalawa sa iisang kwarto. He can feel the tension all over. Pakiramdam niya hindi na siya humihinga.

“Good morning to you too sir Att.” Bati rito ni Jumpol, sabay senyas kay Nanon na umalis na sila.

“Saan tayo pupunta sir?” takang tanong niya.

“Magfofloors tayo sa service. Para di nakakahiya sa closing manager, baka marami siyang masita sa service area mahirap ng matawag na incompetent.” Malakas na sabi nito. Obviously ay pinaparinig sa Kuya niya.

Nilingon niya ang kapatid niyang abala sa paglalabas ng gamit nito, kaya naman kita niya kung paanong umikot ang mga mata nito sa tinuran ni Jumpol. Hindi niya maiwasang matawa. Sa bahay nila ay hindi ito kailanman natatalo sa diskusyon, hindi rin napipikon dahil nga ito ang nangungunang alaskador. So, he finds it really funny to see his annoyed face.

“May nakakatawa ba?” masungit na tanong nito sa kanya.

Bigla niyang pinaseryoso ang mukha at mabilis na umiling.

“None, sir.” Mabilis na sagot niya. Ayaw niyang mapahiya sa unang araw ng trabaho niya and this brother of his will surely make his life a living hell kapag hindi niya inayos ang sarili, lalo na at nasa trabaho ito.

“Excuse me? Do you really have to yell at our newly hired MT? it`s not like he`s under you or something?” agad na pagrescue sa kanya ni Jumpol.

“It seems to me that you are not training him properly. See how he didn`t even greet me when I arrived? Ano na lang sasabihin ng AM naten kapag naabutan niya yan dito?”

Napahugot ng malalim na hininga si Nanon, he remembers his brothers` word that he should greet everyone whenever someone arrives inside the store, be it visitors, delivery personnel, big bosses, co-manager or staff. It`s basic etiquette and house rule.

“It`s just his first day. Ipapakilala ko pa lang sa kanya ang mga co-managers and big bosses naten. Ikaw nga na senior niya rito hindi rin naman siya binati diba? Aren`t we supposed to be the role model here?”

Yumuko si Nanon pra itago ang ngiting pilit niyang pinipigil. He can`t wait to go home and tease his brother later. Wala pala ito sa katrabaho ito eh. Olats.

“Para mo na ring sinabing magmano dapat ang mga lolo at lola sa mga apo nila pag di sila naturuan ng magulang nila ng tamang paggalang sa nakakatanda.”

Palihim na sumulyap si Nanon sa katabing si Jumps. He is secretly cheering for him. Siya na ang masamang kapatid.

“You`re just insensitive.”

“And now I`m the insensitive one when you`re the one being incompetent. You just don`t like hearing feedbacks don`t you?”

“Heto na naman tayo. Apat na oras na nga lang kayo magpapang-abot hindi niyo pa magawang iwasang magtalo? Please! I need peace of mind guys!” maingay na entrada ni New. Ito ang kanilang Scheduling Manager. Kababalik lang nito from his break.

“Tell that to your insensitive friend. Hindi man lang niya naisip na ang ibang tao hindi nagkaroon ng chance na makasama pa ang lolo at lola nila what more pa ang makapagmano?” nagsusumbong na sabi nito kay New.

“What is this all about again?” nagkakamot ulong tanong ni New kay Att.

“Let`s go Sir Nanon, let`s start doing our job COMPETENTLY.”tawag ni Jumps sa kaniya sabay walk out.

Mabilis na sinundan ni Nanon ang trainer niya. Hindi siya sigurado kung tatabi siya rito dahil mukhang sensitive pa ito sa topic about his grandparents.

“Wag ka diyan sa likod ko, mukha kang aso diyan.” Sabi nito.

“Ahm, sir about your grandparents—”hindi natuloy ni Nanon ang sasabihin ng makitang umaalog ang balikat ng kausap. Nakayuko rin ito at tinatakpan ang bibig. Is he crying? Hindi niya alam ang gagawin, he felt guilty dahil kapatid niyo ang may kasalanan dito at na-aawkward siyang icomfort ito. Ang laking tao nito pero napaiyak ng kapatid niya?

Pero biglang tumawa ito ng mahina. Napatakip pala ang bibig dahil palakas na ng palakas ang tawa nito at hindi mapigilan. Nang mag-angat ito ng tingin ay maluha-luha na ito sa pagpipigil ng tawa. Nang silipin niya ang mukha nito ay nakangiti pa ito at napakaliwalas ng awra. Parang di nagdrama kanina.

“S-SIR JUMPOL? Okay ka lang ba?”

“Nakita mo ba yung mukha niya kanina? Pulang pula, mukhang pahiya na guilty na ewan.” Tuwang tuwang sabi nito akala mo naman hindi namumula rin ang mukha kakatawa.

“You mean, hindi totoong patay na ang grandparents niyo?” nanlaki ang mata niya, gago ba ito?

“Baliw ka ba? Syempre totoong wala na ang grandparents ko. Pero matagal na iyon, ni hindi ko nga sila nakilala o naabutan.”

Napatango siya, may dahilan rin ang kapatid niya bat ito galit na galit sa isang to. Isip isip niya.

“May meeting pala tayo mamaya, sabay pawelcome na rin sayo. Tradisyon na kasi dito na pag may bago, may pa-welcome. Ihanda mo lang sarili mo sa puyatan at inuman.”

“Sorrry sir, di ako umiinom.”

“Ang KJ mo naman, para kang yung kakilala ko eh.”

“Mabubugbog kasi ako ng Kuya ko.” Nagkamot ng ulong sagot niya. Pwede naman sana kung hindi niya katrabaho ang kuya niya, makakalusot siya.

“KJ naman ng kuya mo , wala sigurong jowa yun.”

Natawa siya sa sinabi nito.

“Bat di mo kaya jowain ser?”

“Pakilala mo kaya muna saken?”

“Kaso, masungit yun.”

“Ayos yan. Para may challenge.”

“Si sir Att ayaw mo? Sungit din nun. CHALLENGING.”

“Grabe yung joke mo bro, NAKAKAIRITA.


	2. Chapter 2

02

Kumukulo ang dugo ni Gun pero nakangiti pa rin siya at malumanay na nagsasalita at humingi ng paumanhin sa customer nila for the last time bago ito iwanan ng tuluyan sa mesa nito. Dire-diretso siya sa kitchen para alamin ang puno`t dulo ng complaint na natanggap niya ngayon lang. Pagbukas ng pintuan ay kanya-kanyang pinagkakabusyhan ang bawat staff, inilibot niya ang paningin pero hindi niya nakita ang kitchen Manager, Jumpol Adulkittiporn. Hindi pa niya nakakalimutan ang ginawa nitong pang-gui-guilt trip sa kanya last week, tapos ngayon meron na namang kapalpakan ang hinayupak?! Linggo-linggo na lang ba nitong sisisrain ang araw niya? Lalong nanggigil si Gun sa naisip.

“Who`s going to explain to me what happened?” bungad bati niya sa mga staff na nasa loob ng kitchen. 

Walang umimik ni isa sa limang staff na nandoon. Hindi rin alam ni Nanon kung ano ang isasagot. Kahit siya ay natatakot dito, pero sa kanya nagsitinginan ang mga staff sa kitchen. As if asking him to rescue them. Pero paano niya gagawin iyon kung siya mismo feeling in need of rescuing? Kung bakit kasi nataon pa na naka-break si Sir Jumpol ng mga oras iyon. Isang linggo na siyang nagtetraining at sa buong linggong iyon ay walang ginawa ito kundi pag-initan siya.

“No one`s gonna talk? I am giving you a chance to confess now. Don`t wait for me to check the cctv footage para lang malaman kung sino ang nagserve ng product na supposed to be a waste.” seryosong pahayag nito.

Halos nanginginig man, lakas loob na lumapit si Nanon kay Att para sana mag-explain. Pero muntik na siyang mapatakbo pauwi nang pukulin siya nito ng matalim na tingin.

_Bakit_ _naman_ _ganoon_ _ito_ _kung_ _tumingin_ _? Parang_ _sinasabing_ _mas_ _lagot_ _siya_ _mamaya_ _pag-uwi._

“Sir Att...” panimula niya, “Kasi po, ahhhhh... eehhhh...”

“What?!” mas lalong nairita si Gun sa style ni Nanon, wala na siyang natitira pang pasensya para hintayin itong makasagot pa. 

“I`m sorry po. Sorry na po.” halos maiyak na ito sa paghingi nito ng pasensya.

“Why are you saying sorry? Ikaw ba ang nagserve ng lapse na french fries sa customer?” nakapameywang na tanong niya rito.

Nakayuko lang si Nanon, hindi magawang mag-angat ng paningin.

“Let`s talk in the office--”

“Mabuhay kitchen Pips!! I`m baaaaaaacckkkk!!!”

Napalingon ang lahat sa taong pumasok ng kitchen, nakataas pa ang dalawang kamay nito na kumakawag-kawag. Nanon wanted to appreciate the cuteness pero mas malakas ang takot niya sa kapatid.

“Chimon? You are late again!” bati rito ni Gun. Medyo bumaba na ang boses nito na halos pasigaw na kanina. 

“Sir Chi!!!” bati rito ng iba pang kitchen staff. Parang bigla ay gumaan mood ng kitchen. Bumati lang ito pero nagawa ng pagaanin ang pakiramdam ng mga kasama niya, and he never felt so useless his entire life.

Sino ito ? We`re wearing same uniform so MT rin siya ? Hindi niya alam na may kabatch siyang MT.

“Di ako late ah! Kanina pa ako dito,busy lang kayo masyado kanina dahil peak hour.” 

“You think lulusot yang palusot mo ?” 

“SWEAR! Nagserve na nga ako ng french fries kanina sa customer eh. Yung nandito sa weighing scale kanina na nakaplato .” proud na proud na sabi pa nito.

Biglang natigilan si Gun sa akmang pagsagot nang magsink in sa kanya ang sinabi ni Chimon.

“Anong sabi mo?!”pasigaw na sabi ni Gun.

“OH, bat ka naman nagagalit agad sir Att? December na December high blood ka? Nagu-update na kasi yung customer kaya pinaabot ko na agad dun sa server para di na dumada pa. Feeling yata niya minamagic natin yung mga pagkain dito at di na niluluto ---aw! Ahhhhhhh....”

Hindi na natapos ni Chimon ang paglilitanya nang bigla itong batukan ni Gun, tapos ay piningot nito ang tenga ni Chimon at hinila ito papalabas ng kitchen papuntang office.

Napangiwi ang ibang staff at napatakip ng bibig si Nanon. Hindi siya makapaniwala. Sino si Chimon at bakit nito inako ang kasalanan niya ? It was actually him who took the fries and gave it to the server dahil nga nagdadaldal na ang customer. So, kanina pa nga ito dumating pero hindi man lang nila naramdaman?

Mas lalo siyang naguilty, malamang na ito ang mapapagalitan at masasabon ni sir Att. Hindi niya alam kung susunod ba siya sa mga ito sa office para umamin o mananatili na lang siya sa kitchen at tatanggapin ang tulong nito.

Sa bandang huli ay nangibabaw ang takot niya sa kuya niya. Sigurado kasi siyang malilintikan siya dito kahit hanggang sa paguwi kapag nalaman nito ang kapalpakan niya. Babawi na lang siya kay Chimon, kakausapin niya ito mamaya para pasalamatan.

“Sir Jumpol!”bulalas niya nang pumasok sa kitchen si Jumpol. Hindi niya alam pero nang dumating ito, pakiramdam nilang lahat sa kitchen ay safe na sila. May kakampi na sila kumbaga. Though that Chimon guy already saved them from their service managers` rage.

“Anong nangyari sa inyo? Isang oras lang ako nawala parang pinagbagsakan na kayo ng langit at lupa? Miss niyo ako agad?” mayabang na sagot nito.

“ Nagkaron kasi ng customer complaint kanina...” 

“Shit! Ehh di naratatat na naman kayo ni sir MACHINE GUN? Buti na lang nakabreak ako. Kawawa naman kayo.” biro pa nito.

Nagtawanan silang lahat sa tinuran nito. He learned from SIR Jumpol mismo na machine gun or GUN for short ang bansag ng lahat kay sir Att dahil wala raw itong ibang alam gawin kundi magbunganga. Proud na inamin pa sa kanya na ito mismo talag a ang pasimuno ng nickname na iyon. The funny part is, nalaman iyon ng kapatid niya so it became his nickname in the store which he didn`t mind dahil Gun naman nickname niya sa bahay. Pero gumanti rin ito at tinawag si sir Jumpol ng OFF dahil bukod sa amoy mosquito repellant daw si sir jumpol ay ito raw ang biggest turn Off that ever exist in the universe. Dinamay pa ang mga alien sa ibang planeta .Paano daw kung may tatalo pa raw pala dito, edi nagtampo pa ang mga alien?? So, tinanggap din nito ang sariling nickname nito.

“So,sino ang may kagagawan ng kapalpakan? Bakit wala dito ang machine gun?”tanong ni Jumpol.

“Si sir Chimon daw po ata kasi,nagserve ng fries na nasa weighing scale kanina. Akala ata iseserve dapat pero iniwan ko po kasi saglit yun at sinukat ko lang para mai -log na sa wastages.” paliwanag ni frank, fries in charge.

“ Nandito na si Chimon? May duty na yon?”takang tanong muli ni Jumpol. Kunot na kunot ang noo, dahil imposibleng gumawa ng ganung kapalpkan si Chimon sa tinagal-tagal nitong nagtrabaho dito.

“N- nasa office po sila sir.” hindi alam ni Nanon kung dapat ba siyang umamin kay Jumpol . Dahil biglang sumeryoso ang mukha nito . Work mode na kumbaga , at wala itong ipinagkaiaba sa kuya niya kapag naka -work mode. They look professional and strict. Lalo lang siyang nangatog sa takot. 

“Let`s go to the office, for sure isusumbong tayo nun kay Ma`am Godji at gagawa na naman ako ng report. Mag-ER ka mamaya Frank bago ka mag-out. Sir Nanon, you do the report after natin malaman kung ano talaga ang nangyari para magka -idea ka na rin . I will just proof read bago natin I-send kay Ma`am Godji .” tuloy-tuloy na sabi niya habang naglalakad palabas ng kitchen para sundan sila Chimon at Att sa Office.


	3. Chapter 3

03

Tahimik na nakaupo si Nanon at Chimon sa loob ng office, magkatabi sila at parehong napapakamot na lang ng ulo dahil sa dalawang nasa tapat nila. Jumpol ang Att arguing in front of them again. Natatawa na naiiling na lang si Chimon, sanay na sanay na sa never ending battle ng dalawang managers. Habang kikibot kibot si Nanon hindi alam kung pipigilin ang dalawa o mananahimik na lang. Idagdag pa na nhihiya siya kay Chimon, dahil inako nito ang kasalaan niya.

“Ikaw yung bagong MT last week? Sir Nanon right?”

Lumingon si Nanon dito, nakaharap na si Chimon sa kanya at nakatitig pa sa pagmumukha niya, na lalo lang niyang ikinailang.

“O-oo. Ikaw? MT ka rin dito?”

“OO. Magkabatch dapat tayo pero nagkaproblema ako so ngayon lang ako nakapagreport for work.”

“Ah, pero bakit kilala ka na nilang lahat?”

“Staff Leader ako before mag-manager. You know, working student.”

“Really? Ang galing mo naman, buti ka pa hindi na mahihirapan mag-adjust.”

“I see you`re struggling. Pero sa umpisa lang naman yan, lalo na at si Sir Off pa trainer mo.”

Napangiti na lang si Nanon sa sinabi ni Chimon.

“Ahhmm, sir Chimon... di`ba may meeting mamaya after operation hour?”

“Oo, di ka aattend?” Chimon sounded disappointed.

“I will be here two hours earlier. Out mo ng 6pm right? Let`s go out.”

Kinakabahan si Nanon, he tried to sound as casual as he possibly can, he also tried hiding his embarassment. Kinagat niya ang dila niya, habang hinihintay ang magiging reaksyon ni Chimon. He was counting each passing second in his mind.

“I-I mean if ayos lang sayo?”

Parang gusto na niyang bawiin ang sinabi niya, and he was about to do so when Chimon suddenly speak.

“Ahh, sure.”

\----

“Sir, hinahanap po kayo ni Sir Nanon.”

Napa-angat ang paningin ni Att mula sa sinesend na sales report for the day nang marinig ang sinabi ng staff, bakit napaaga ito? At bakit siya hinahanap samantalang nagkasudo na silang itatago sa lahat na magkapatid sila. Tatayo na sana siya para labasin ang kapatid nang makita niyang tumayo si Chimon, umaalingasaw sa bango at nakabihis na ng casual wear. Kunot noong hinarap niya ito.

“Sir Gun, mauna na ako ha, balik na lang ako mamaya for the meeting. Don`t miss me too much. And retouch ka after niyan para di ka naman haggard pag dumating si sir Off mamaya.” paalam nito.

“So, sinundo ka ni Nanon?” tanong niya dito. Ini-adjust niya pa ang suot na salamin para titigan itong mabuti.

“Sus... masyado ka na namang protective sa akin eh, don`t worry malaki na ako. Wag ka na mainggit, on the way na daw si sir Off dika na mag-iisa. Yiieee”

Muntik ng ibato ni Att kay Chimon ang hawak na inventory logbook kung hindi lang ito nakatakbo na palabas ng office. Dinig pa niya ang malakas na halakhak nito at ang maingay na pamamaalam nito sa kitchen staff na abala sa paglilinis. Napatingin siya sa cellphone niya, sabotahe kaya niya date ng dalawa? Kakakilala lang kanina ng mga ito may pagsundo at paglabas na agad agad? Speed ni Nanon ah, sana sa trabaho din speed matuto, naiiling na lang sa naisip si Att.

Samantala, awkward namang nakaupo si Nanon sa dining area ng store nila, hindi alam kung paano iaapproach si Chimon nang matanaw niya itong palabas na ng kitchen at nakikipagbiruan pa ito sa ibang staff bago tuluyang lumabas ng kitchen.

“Aga mo naman, Saan tayo punta?” diretsang tanong nito.

“Nagugutom ka ba? Pwede tayong magdinner muna habang hnihintay na mag-8pm for the meeting.”

“Dinner meeting yung mamaya eh, maraming food na dala si mama Godji for sure. At baka rin dumating yung ever supportive nating AM mamaya dahil hindi nun palalampasin ang pagkakataong makajam si sir Att.”

Nanlaki ang tenga ni Nanon sa narinig, anything that involves his brother really gets his attention. Mabuti na lang at madaldal si Chimon, hindi na nag-aalala pa si Nanon na ma-awkward sila mamaya sa isa`t isa kapag silang dalawa na lamang. Napagdesisyunan nilang tumambay na lang sa malapit na ice cream house habang nagpapalipas ng oras. Pagdating doon ay agad na nakitsismis siya.

“Tungkol sa Area Manager natin, nabanggit mo kanina na darating siya?” panimula niya nang dumating na ang ice cream na order nila.

“Yup, pag may company event o kahit simpleng company dinner lang sumasama yun parati, lalo na pag present si Gun. Dead na dead kasi yun kay Gun.”

Di niya maiwasang mapaisip, gaano ba ka-close ito ang kapatid nia? Pansin kasi niyang takot ang ibang staff kay Gun pero iba si Chimon, nagagawa nitong biru-biruin ng ganun lang ang Kuya niya. Gun rin ang tawag nito sa Kuya niya, hindi niya alam kung dahil matapang lang ito o dahil alam talaga nito na Gun talaga ang nickname ng kuya niya kahit sa bahay.

“Totoo ba yan? Baka naman malisyoso ka lang?”

“Totoo nga, makikita mo mamaya. Kaso di ako boto dun para kay Gun. Team Off Jumpol ako.”

Nanlaki ang mata niya sa sinabi nito, may hatian ng team? Ang haba naman ng hair ng Kuya niya?

“The more you hate, the more you love drama?” natatawang komento niya.

“Eksakto! Try mo sila ibiro sa isa`t isa, mananahimik ang dalawang yun. Kung gusto mong patahimikin ang isa sa kanila all you have to do is tease them with each other at viola! Ayaw ka na nilang kausap.” tumatawang sagot nito.

Napaisip naman siya, naalala nga niya nung unang araw niya sa training, when he started teasing Jumpol about Gun, bigla itong nag-change topic at biglang ayaw na siyang kausap. May something ba sila sa isa`t isa?

“May relasyon ba sila dati? Mag-ex ba sila or something? Pero, wala namang nababanggit si Kuya sa akin.”

“Huh? Sino bang Kuya mo?”

Napatakip ng bibig si Nanon ng wala sa oras. Shit! Naibuking pa ata niya ang sarili niya ng wala sa oras. Nakatitig si Chimon sakanya habang nilalantakan ang ice cream nito. Hinihintay ang sagot niya.

“Oo nga pala. Salamat sa pagtulong mo sakin kanina.” pag-iiba niya ng usapan.

Nagkibit-balikat si Chimon, pinalampas na lang ang sinabi ni Nanon.

“May kapalit yun actually.”

“Huh? Hindi pa sapat tong palibre ko ngayon?” tanong niya.

“Hindi mo naman kasi ako kailangan ilibbre ehh...”

“Ano yun, kawang gawa yung pagsalo mo saken kanina?” nangingiting tanong ni Nanon.

“hindi rin, kahit di mo na ako ilibre kasi ikaw lang sapat na.”

Muntik ng maibuga ni Nanon ang icre cream na kinakain sa tinuran ni Chimon, napigil lang niya pero nasamid naman siya. Napaubo siya ng wala sa oras. Agad naman siyang inabutan ni Chimon ng tubig, tatawa-tawa pa ang loko.

“Ang hirap mo namang biruin, lunod ka agad sa kilig.” pang-aasar pa niya rito habang pinapanuod si Nanon na umiinom ng tubig.

“Joke ba yun?! Di nakakatuwa ha.” sabi ni Nanon ng makabawi.

“Bakit? Umasa ka ba?”

“Slight lang.” ganti ni Nanon.

“PARANG TANGA NAMAN TO.” tawang twang sagot ni Chimon.

“Ikaw din parang tanga.”

“Pareho tayo? Yieee meant to be...”

Hindi na napigilan ni Nanon ang pinipigil na tawa, aliw lang siya ng sobra kay Chimon ganun. Hanggang sa hindi na nila namalayan ang oras sa dami ng napagkwentuhan at napagusapan nila. Kung hindi pa nakatanggap ng tawag si Nanon mula sa kapatid ay hindi pa nila marerealize na alas otso na pala ng gabi. Ang ending late silang pareho sa meeting. Mabuti na lang at sa malapit lang sila nagpunta. Nakarating sila ng parehong hingal.

Pagpasok nila sa meeting area ay pinalakpakan sila ng lahat, pasimuno malamang at ang may pinakamalakas na palakpak ay si Jumpol na nakatayo pa nga. Hiyang hiyang pumasok at naghanap ng upuan si Nanon, agad na tumabi siya kay Jumpol. Samantalang parang kandidato namang nagtaas pa ng dalawang kamay si Chimon at nagbow bago naupo sa katapat niyang upuan, katabi ang kuya niyang masama ang tingin sa kanya.

Nagsimula ang meeting nila sa prayers, si Sir New na siyang marketing and scheduling managaer ang nagsilbing host. Kaiba sa ineexpect niyang meeting ang nangyari dahil pahapyaw lang at reminders lang naman tungkol sa SOP ng company ang napag-usapan. Pagkatapos nun ay may mga pa-games pa.

“Naku, nandito na naman yung AM natin. Tapos na kasi yung prayers kaya andito na.” walang kiyemeng sabi ni Jumpol na umani ng tawanan mula sa mga katabi nito. “May sa demonyo talaga yan, feel ko.” dugtong pa nito.

Kita nga nila mula sa glass door ang paparating, nakaformal wear pa ito at naka-shades kahit gabi na. Habang naglalakad ay kinakalas nito ang butones ng suot na long-sleeved poloshirt. Naramdaman ni Nanon na sinipa ni Chimon ang paa niya kaya napatingin siya rito. Then he mouthed “wait and see.” na ikinatawa niya. Nabigla siya ng sipain siyang muli ni Chimon, this time masyado namang malakas.

“ARAY!” pabulong na daing niya, nang tignan niya si Chimon ay hindi ito sa kanya nakatingin sa halip ay nakamamatay na titig ng kapatid ang sumalubong sa kanya. Agad na nagpatay malisya siya at nagkunwaring nakikipag-usap kay Jumpol.

“Hello, goodevening everyone!” bati ng bagong dating. Nakangiti ang singkit na mga mata nito pero sa hindi maipaliwanag na dahilan ay ang yabang pa rin ng dating. Gwapo din, impossibleng hindi ito tipi ni Gun, sa isip isip ni Nanon.

“Goodevening sir Jayler.” sabay sabay na bati ng lahat and gustong matawa ni Nanon because they sounded like elementary students.

“Hindi naman ako late Sir Att?” direktang tanong ng bisita nila kay Gun.

Ngumiti naman si Gun dito bago umiling.

“Hindi naman sir, sakto lang dating niyo after prayer. Galing niyo talaga eh, how to be you po?” sagot ni Jumpol dito na ikinatawa ng iba.

“Sir, Jumpol.. Sakto after this meeting gusto kong marecieve ang email ng incident report kanina. I heard there was a complaint?”

Nanahimik ang lahat sa tinuran ng Area Manager nila.

“Oooopsss... sorry Sir. That was my fault.” agad na pagsalo ni Chimon, nahiya na naman tuloy si Nanon.

“I heard so too, Masyado ka na bang nakakampante dahil matagal ka na dito sa store?”

“Sir--”akmang magsasalita na si Gun pero natigilan ito ng marinig si Jumpol.

“That was a negligence on my part Sir, wala pong nakakampante. Nagkataon lang na hindi kami naging maingat nang mga oras iyon. But rest assured Sir na hindi na ito mangyayari ulit.” malumanay na sagot ni Jumpol, gone was the cheerful Jumpol just a while ago.

“Good, ayokong nahihirapan si Sir Att kakaayos ng complaints lalo na kung hindi naman niya direktang kasalanan.”

“Enough of your favoritism Jayler. Nagpunta ka lang ba dito para manermon? Come on!” tumayo na si Miss Godji. She is their Restaurant Manager. Nilapitan nito si Jayler at kinurot sa tagiliran.

“Aray Titaaaa... nagbibiro lang naman ako. Ang seryoso niyo kasing lahat.” anito matapos makatikim ng kurot.

“Tapos na ang operation hour kaya tigil-tigilan mo kami sa mga kalokohan mo ah. Guys, let`s enjoy the night... kumain na tayo. Later, magpaplano na tayo ng date for the christmas party at syempre magkakaron na rin ng bunutan.” pagaanunsyo ni Miss Godji na dahilan para bumalik ang sigla ng lahat. Naexcite rin si Nanon sa announcement, finally he can feel the christmas spirit, christmas is really coming.

“Naramdaman mo ba yung tensyon kanina?” bulong ni Chimon kay Nanon, lumapit ito agad kay Nanon matapos kumuha ng plato at sumabay dito sa pagkuha ng pagkain sa buffet table.

“Oo nga, magkaaway ba yung si Sir Jumpol at Sir Jayler? Parang may giitan eh.” tsismoso ring tanong ni Nanon.

“Ewan ko, pero sa tingin ko kasi itong si Sir jayler parang ex ata ni Gun. Tapos itong si Off, nagseselos kay Jayler bitter kasi nabasted siya ni Gun dati. Tapos tong si sir jayler naman, threaten kay Off kasi nga alam niyang may gusto si Off kay Gun tapos mukhang hanggang ngayon eh dipa siya binabalikan ni gun kaya ayun.. Gets mo?”

Gustong matawa ni Nanon sa sobrang direktahan ng tsismis na baon ni Chimon, wala siyang alam sa mga nakarelasyon ng kapatid niya dahil hindi naman sila yung tipo ng magkapatid na iniinform ang isa`t isa sa lahat ng pangyayari sa buhay nila. Pero natutuwa siyang pakinggan ang tsismis ni Chimon.

“Saan mo naman nakuha yang tsismis na yan?”

“Baka isipin mo masyado akong tsismoso, pero sayo ko lang sinabi yan.”

Natawa na talaga si Nanon this time, ayun na nga at nag-explain na.

“Totoo yun!” pilit nito. “Feeling ko kasi ikaw makakatulong sa akin. Kaya sinasabi ko ngayon to sayo.” dugtong pa ni Chimon.

“Saan naman kita tutulungan?”

“Help me na I-set up yung dalawa. Di mo ba nakikita? Sobrang bagay nila!!” kinikilig na bulong nito.

“Huh? Bagay? Ehh halos magpatayan nga yang dalawa araw-araw?” hindi lang sa trabaho, pati sa bahay nakakarinig si Nanon ng rant mula sa kapatid kung gaano kabwisit at kagago si Jumpol. Mula ng maging magkatrabaho sila nagkaron na sila ng something in common ng kapatid.

“I will bet my life, front lang nila yun. They like each other. Di mo maiintindihan kasi bago ka pa lang dito eh. Pero andito na ako bago pa pumasok ang dalawang iyon dito sa company. Kita ko rin yung tingin ng bawat isa sa kanila kapag feeling nila di nakatingin yung isa. At ang selosan! Laging nagiging seryoso si Off kapag nandito si Sir Jayler kasi threaten sa ex.”

Sa haba ng sinabi ni Chimon ay isa lang yung tumatak sa isipan ni Nanon, staff na ito sa company bago pa man maging empleyado ang kapatid niya rito. Kaya naman pala lahat na lang ka-close na nito. Ni hindi natakot sa Area Manager nila at Mama pa ang tawag sa mismong Restaurant Manager nila. Ni hindi takot tawagin ang kuya niya ng Gun knowing na palayaw ni Jumpol iyon sa kanya. Kita niya rin na close ito sa Kuya niya. Nagagawa nitong bara-barahin ang kuya niya at ganun rin si Jumpol. Tapos, mukhang alam na alam nito ang ginagawa. Hindi niya tuloy maiwasang humanga dito. He gained everyone`s respect despite being the youngest in the team. Literal na nakatunganga lang siya rito habang nagsasalita.

“Hoy, nakikinig ka ba?” untag ni Chimon sa kanya.

“HA? Sorry, gutom na kasi ako.” palusot niya.

“So payag ka na?”

“Ha? Payag saan?”

“Maging jowa ko.”

“Ano?!” malakas na bulalas niya, tumilapon ang piraso ng shanghai na ipinasak niya sa bibig niya,sa misong plato pa ni Chimon naglanding. Napatingin naman sa kanila ang mga staff malapit sa kanila. Everyone looking at him na parang naweweirduhan sa kanya na natatawa.

Bigla namang bumunghalit ng tawa si Chimon.

“Joke lang ito naman masyadong na-excite.” pinalitan ni Chimon ang shanghai ni Nanon, “Sabi ko payag ka na bang tulungan ako na ipair up yung dalawa. Kasi, nafufrustrate na rni ako sa kanila ehh... walang gustong umamin.May plano na ako, I just need your help since lagi kang kasama ni Off.”

Sabay silang naglakad para maghanap ng mauupuan.

“Okay, hindi rin naman ako boto dun sa Jayler eh.” pagpayag niya. Dahil nainis din siya sa approach nung Jayler kanina, pinahiya nito si Chimon kanina ehh ipinagtanggol lang naman siya. Syempre bias siya, gusto rin niya si Off dahil kapag kausap ito ng Kuya niya ay nagkakaron ito ng ibang reaksyon bukod sa seryoso at supladong awra nito.

“Pero bago ang lahat, wala ka bang aaminin sa akin?” pag-iiba ni Chimon ng usapan.

“A-aaminin?” biglang nahiya si Nanon, masyado na bang obvious na nagiging crush na niya ito? Kanina pa siya titig ng titig dito tapos inaya niya kanina lumabas tapos sinundo pa niya. Tapos kakailala lang nila kanina, baka isipin nito patay na patay siya dito?

“Oo, sabihin na lang natin na... masyado akong observant at wala akong tsismis na di nalalaman.”

“MASYADO KA NAMANG STRAIGHT FORWARD.”

“So, aamin ka na?”

“Okay, crush lang naman eh. No big deal. I mean, humahang lang naman ako sayo wala naman sigurong masama dun?”

“Shiit.”

Napahiya si Nanon sa reaksyon ni Chimon, iiwanan na sana niya ito pero pinigil siya nito.

“Wait! Sorry. I mean, hindi kasi yun ang tinutukoy ko pero... shiit how am I supposed to answer that? I crush you too?”

Parang mga timang na biglang nahiya sa isa`t isa ang dalawa na nag-ngitian na lang. Sabay pa silang napapitlag nang padabog na tumabi si New at Off sa table nila.

“Kelan ba malilipat ng area yang si Jayler? Nabubwisit na ako sa kayabangan niyan ha.” reklamo ni New.

“Yan namang kaibigan mo, ineentertain pa! Kaya panay ang balik dito eh.” inis din na segunda ni Off.

Nagpalitan na naman ng makahulugang tingin ang dalawa tsaka palihim na nagsitawa.

“Sus, kunwari ka pa ehh selos ka lang.” pangiiinis ni Chimon kay Jumpol.

“Anong selos? Ehh halata naman na pinplastic lang ni Gun yang si layer.”

“You mean Jayler?”

“I mean layer, as in liar. Sinungaling yang gagong yan. May jowa na panay pa ang diskarte kay Gun.”

“Totoo?!” gulat na reaksyon ni Nanon, mas lalong ayaw na niya sa Jayler na iyon kung ganun.

“Kung nililigawan mo na kasi si Gun ehhh di dika na selos na selos at nag-aalala ngayon.” singit uli ni Chimon.

“Alam mo, napasobra ka lang sa shanghai Chimon,kung anu ano naman sinasabi mong kabaliwan ehh. Tignan mo ikaw nakarami nito!” ani Off sabay tusok ng shanghai na nasa plato ni Chimon.

Napa-angat ang kamay ni Nanon para pigilan ito dahil yun yung shanghai na galing sa bunganga niya kanina pero mabilis din si Chimon, sinunggaban nito ang tinidor ni Off bago pa nito maisubo ang shanghai at ito mismo ang kumain. May sound effect pang yum.yum.yum.

“Napakadamot ng batang ito!” halos batukan ni Off si Chimon dahil sa ginawa nito.

“Akin lang ang shanghai ko.” bumelat pa si Chimon kay Off, habang hiyang hiya lang na nagiwas ng tingin si Nanon.


	4. Chapter 4

04

Hindi natapos sa discussions lang ang meeting nila, nagkaron pa ito ng inuman session outside the store dahil nagka-ayaan na nga bilang pa-welcome kay Nanon at welcome back naman kay Chimon. Sa isang bar na malapit lang din sa store nila sila nagpunta. Usually ay hindi sumasama si Jumpol sa mga ganitong galaan pero dahil tinuturing nitong protege(charot) si Nanon ay sumama ito. Hindi nga lang magpapakalasing dahil may dala itong sasakyan.

Palihim na nagmamatyag ang dalawa mula sa isang sulok ng bar, inabutan ni Chimon ng beer si Nanon.

"Operation Protect Gun Atthaphan at all cost tayo tonight, Nanon." pahayag ni Chimon. Desidido sa planong paglapitin si Off at Gun mula ngayong gabi. Masama ang titig sa Area Manager nilang si Jayler na nakaakbay kay Att sa kasalukuyan.

"I think, mas kailangan ni Sir Jumpol ng proteksyon mula kay sir Att." kontra niya.

"Basta kailangan natin mailayo si Sir jayler kay Gun. Hayaan mo si Off, matatag at makapal ang balat nun. Si Gun talaga ang masyadong matigas ehh. At least si Off napaamin ko na nung nilasing ko dati. Hindi ko lang nakuha buong details dahil lasing nga, basta hindi nareciprocate feelings niya kaya I pressumed na binasted siya ni Gun." ani Chi.

Nanlaki ang mata ni Nanon sa rebelasyon nito.

"Seryoso?!" tanong niya.

"Yep. May pinanghahawakan ako sa kanya kaya nga kung di mo pansin. Malakas ako dun." proud na sagot nito. Parang gustong matakot ni Nanon dito.

"May pinanghahawakan ka rin ba kay Sir Att?" pansin kasi niyang ito lang ang nakakasagot sagot dito ng hindi ginegyera ng kapatid niya.

"Meron din syempre. Pero hindi tungkol sa lovelife eh. Alam kong Ninang niya si Mama Godji at ayaw niyang ipaalam kahit kanino kasi ayaw niyang isipin ng iba na kaya niya nakuha ang promotion niya ay dahil sa palakasan."

"A-alam mo rin yun?!" kung hindi ba naman talagang tsismoso ang crush niya. Pero in fairness, so far ay puro facts lang naman ang sinasabi nito sa kanya. Except sa prediction nito sa ship nitong OffGun.

"At hindi na kita pipilitin pa na paaminin dahil baka iba na naman maamin mo, pero alam ko rin na magkapatid kayo ni Gun." dagdag pa nito, na lalong nagwindang sa kanya.

Napatungga siya ng hawak na drinks ng wala sa oras. Wala atang ligtas ang lahat sa mapangmatyag na mata ni Chimon.

"Paano mo nalaman?" tanong niya.

"When he called you kanina sa ice cream house. I saw his photo and name. He was saved as Kuya. Tapos muntik ka pang madulas kanina nung naguusap tayo. 'Di ka marunong magtago ng secret o magsinungaling Nanon." pang-aasar ni Chimon dito.

Nang makitang mukhang nagkakainitan na ang mga minamatyagan ay nagdesisyon silang lumapit na sa mga ito.

\---

"You can drink all you want, eat all you want and party all you want! Everything`s on the house!" Jayler announced which causes everyone to cheer for him.

Napailing lang si Jumpol sa announcement ng lalaki, hindi siya palainom na tao pero agad na hinanap niya sa menu ang pinakamahal na alak na available doon at iyon ang inorder niya. Kahit doon man lang makabawi siya sa lalaki dahil lagi siyang pinag-iinitan nito.

"Yun na din sa akin." ani New, kaya napalingon siya rito. Sinalubong siya ng nakakalokong ngiti nito.

"Akala ko ba hindi ka iinom dahil baka magalit si Tay?" tukoy niya sa boyfriend nito na bestfriend naman niya.

"Oo hindi nga. Gusto ko lang pagbayarin ng malaki yang mayabang na yan. Iuuwi ko na lang yang drink para di sayang." sagot naman ni New.

Sabay silang tumawa at nag-high five pa dahil sa kalokohan nila. Nanahimik sila pareho nang makalapit si Att at Jayler sa mesa. kasabay ng mga ito ang waiter na nagdala ng order nilang drinks tsaka inabutan ng menu ang dalawa.

"Hanggang 12 lang ako guys ah.." paalam agad niya.

"Come on, kararating lang natin and you`re already talking about going home? You`re killing the mood Jumpol!" sagot sa kanya ni Jayler. Looking down at him as if it makes him less of a person.

"Hindi naman kita isasama pauwi Sir, affected ka naman masyado sa pag-alis ko. Crush mo ba ako?" banat niya sabay tawa ng malakas, "Joke time!" kunwari ay bawi niya ng makitang nagbago ang hilatsa ng pagmumukha nito.

"Ikaw talaga Sir Jumpol napaka-palabiro mo." ani New na suportado ang joke niya.

"Kung may crush man ako dito, obvious naman na hindi ikaw yun Jumpol." nakangiti ring sagot ni Jayler sabay titig kay Att, na tila walang pakialam sa dalawa dahil inuna pa nito ang pagpili ng maiinom kesa pansinin ang dalawang chinitong malapit na namang magkainitan.

"Uuwi rin ako ng maaga dahil opening shift ako bukas." maya-maya ay sagot ni Att, hindi pa rin nakakapili ng drinks.

Mayabang na ngumiti si Jumpol, pakiramdam niya ay pinanigan siya ng tadhana. Att=tadhana. (char)

"In that case, let`s choose a drink that won`t be too hard for you baby." muling umakbay si Jayler kay Att habang nakikitingin sa menu.

"May gatas ba kayo dito, boss?" tanong ni Jumpol sa waiter na naghihintay sa orders nila.

"Sir, wala po. Kayo talaga!" natatawang sagot ng waiter. Madalas na sila dito kaya kilala na rin sila ng mga staff dito.

"Ay sayang naman, may kasama kasi kaming baby dito."

"Baby-faced." sagot ni Jayler.

"Baby-damulag." sagot naman ni Jumpol.

Padabog na ibinagsak ni Att ang hawak na menu.

"May problema ba kayong dalawa sa akin?" inis na tanong niya sa dalawa.

Natahamik ang buong mesa nila, pati ang waiter ay mukhang natakot din.

Sakto namang dumating sila Nanon at Chimon na galing kunwari sa cr pero ang totoo ay nagmamatyag lang mula sa malayo. (Nagmomoment din, sa true lang.) Tinabihan ni Chimon si Att at kay Jumpol naman si Chimon.

"Anong na-miss namin?" tanong agad ni Chimon, resident tsismoso ng branch nila.

Pero tumayo si Att, sinenyasan si Jayler na sumunod dito. Agad namang sumunod ang isa.

"Bardagulan, bardagulan ang na-missed niyo." sagot ni Newie na kanina pa lihim na natatawa sa mga kasama.

"Nag-selos ka na naman?" kantyaw ni Chimon kay Jumpol.

"Di pa kasi umamin, laging dinadaan sa pang-aasar tapos magtataka kung bakit laging mainit ang ulo sa kanya nung isa." dagdag naman ni New.

"So, you really like Sir Att?" mulagat na tanong ni Nanon dito.

Hindi sumagot si Jumpol, umirap lang sabay tagay sa alak na nasa harap niya.

"Kita niyo yun? Nagsolo na naman sila. Paano ako aamin dun?"

"Mukhang sesermunan lang naman ni Gun eh. Kita ko mukhang problemado mukha ni Sir Jayler nung sumunod." komento ni Chimon,.

"Bakit kailangan lumayo? Tapos pag ako sa harap ng madla kung bara-barahin niya?" tagay ulit si Jumpol.

"Aba, bakit? close ba kayo para i-one on one niya? Superior ka ba niya? Friends man lang ba kayo?" sagot naman ni Newie.

"Tangina naman neto eh." reklamo ni Jumpol.

"Ang amin lang naman, iupgrade mo na yung level niyo from enemies to friends. Bait-baitan mo rin kasi minsan!" sagot naman ni Chimon.

"Eh di naghinala yun kung bigla akong babait? Isipin pa niya may gusto ako sa kanya!"

"Hayaan mong maghinala! Totoo namang may gusto ka, tanga talaga neto."

"Malapit na ang pasko, para naman hindi malamig ang pasko mo... simulan mo ng gumalaw galaw Jumpol! Ikaw na lang walang ka-loveteam dito oy!" kantyaw ni Chimon.

"M-may jowa ka na din?" biglang singit ni Nanon, nakatingin kay Chimon.

"Ay, hindi pa ba tayo?" kamot ulong tanong ni Chimon.

Natatawang naiiling sila Newie at Jumpol ng biglang mamula ang buong mukha ni Nanon sa pahayag ni Chimon.

Ibang klase ang speed, samantalang kakikilala palang nila ngayong araw.

"Speed CHIMON! Ganyan dapat galawan Jumpol! Wala ka pala ehh, puro yabang ka lang." ani New.

"I can help you Sir Jumpol, I live in the same neighborhood as Sir Att kaya pwede akong magprovide ng infos about his likes and dislikes. Ayoko rin talaga dun sa Jayler na yun since sabi ni Chimon may jowa na yun pero panay pa rin ang diskarte sa kuya-- kay Sir Att." ani Nanon.

"Oh, ayan ah. Tatlo na kaming back up mo. Utang na loob Jumpol! Itapon mo na yang katorpehan mo!"

"Dahil trainee ako ni Gun, sagot ko na pagfi-fill ng mga magagandang katangian mo sa kanya araw-araw. Wag mo lang sirain sa kakaasar sa kanya." segunda ni Chimon.

"Ako na rin bahala sa schedule niyo, sisiguraduhin natin na lagi kayong magsasama. Ako namagsasakripisyo para sa inyo." Newie.

Hindi sumagot si Jumpol, sa halip ay tinungga nito ang alak sa harapan niya.

"Bahala na." sagot nito matapos ang ilang segundo.

Sabay -sabay na nagsigawan ang tatlo para i-cheer si Jumpol. Saktong dumating naman si Godji, ang Restaurant manager nila na kanina pa may katawahgan sa telepono.

"OY, ano yan? ano yan?" tanong nito.

"Operation OFFGUN, Ma Godji." sagot ni Chimon.

Alam din nito ang nickname ng dalawa as OFF and Gun dahil sa totoo lang ay isa rin ito sa mga nagshiship sa dalawa.

"Anong maiaambag ko?" tanong nito kaya lalong nag-ingay ang buong grupo nila.

"Tapon niyo na lang sa Pluto yung pamangkin niyo." sagot ni Jumpol na lalong ikinatawa nilang lahat.

"Ikaw kaya itapon ko sa Pluto? Nirereto ko na yun sa iba, kaya hindi sila pwede ni Att kahit pa mahal ko rin ang batang iyon. Kaya galingan mo naman Jumpol. Wag puro ka-torpehan."

Nangingiti na lang si Nanon, hindi akalain na mag-eenjoy siya sa gabing ito matapos ang nakakastress na araw kanina at ang kapalpkan pa na nagawa niya na nagdulot ng customer complaint.

Nang bumalik sila Jayler at Att ay nabago na ang sitting arrangement dahil inukopa ni Godji ang dating upuan ni Jayler, dahilan para mapalayo ito ng upuan kay Att. Sinadya nilang pagtapatin ng upuan si Att at Jumpol habang nasa pinakadulong parte ng mesa si Jayler, head of the family ang peg. Kawawa naman dahil hanggang takaw tingin na lang kay Att.

\---

Sa amin ka na lang sumabay ni Off, Nanon!" aya ni Chimon.

"How about you Att? I'll drive you home?" Jayler offered.

"Sir Att! Magkalapit lang naman tayo ng bahay, sabay ka na sa amin!" lakas loob na tawag ni Nanon sa kapatid, hindi pwedeng wala siyang ambag sa Operation Offgun.

"Oo nga, tara na Gun!" sigaw ni Chimon.

Sa lahat talaga ng tao doon ay ito lang ang may lakas ng loob na tawagin ang dalawa sa supposed to be sikretong nickname ng mga ito. ito lang din ang hindi mahilig gumamit ng ma`am at sir, palibhasa ay ito ang pinakamatagal na sa branch na iyon. Senior nila siya sa trabaho kahit pa nga ngayon lang ito nag-promote as manager dahil ngayon lang natapos sa kolehiyo.

"Sabay na lang ako kay Sir Nanon, we'll just take a cab." tanggi ni Att kay Jayler.

Pero paglingon niya ay nakita niyang nakasakay na ito sa kotse ni Jumpol! Katabi sa backseat si Chimon at prenteng-prente na sa pagkakaupo.

"Jayler! Wala akong sasakyan kaya ihatid mo ako. Tara na..!" tawag ng head nilang si Godji sa pamangkin.

"I guess, I have to let you go home with Mr. Jumpol for tonight. Or we can drop you off first--"

"It's fine." pigil ni Att kay Jayler. "Hatid mo na si Mama Godji. Galing pa yan sa meeting kanina dumiretso lang dito sa store to attend to us. I'm sure she's tired already. Sabay na lang ako sa kanila." patuloy pa niya. Tinignan niya ito as if saying na, napag-usapan na natin to kanina. Kaya walang itong nagawa kundi bumuntong hininga na lamang.

"Okay, take care."

Inihatid pa siya nito sa sasakyan ni Jumpol at pinagbuksan pintuan.

"Sir Jumpol, ingat sa pagdadrive." bilin pa nito kay Jumpol bago tuluyang umalis.

"Ang tagal mo naman. Makikisabay na nga lang." komento ni Jumpol.

Inis na nilingon ito ni Att, he tried to open the car pero locked na iyon.

"Oh, wag ng pabebe... lock na yan. Ihahatid ka na nga nagiinarte kapa." sabi ni Jumpol na lalong nagpainit ng ulo ni Att.

"Just tell me kung hindi mo ko gustong isabay. I can always take a taxi. You don't have to be mean and rude!" balik sagot ni Att.

Pero nagsimulanng umandar ang sasakyan.

"May sinabi ba akong hindi kita gusto?" tanong ni Jumpol which caught them all off guard.

"I mean, isabay." dugtong nito.

Biglang nag-high five ang dalawang nasa likod. Palihim na tumatawa dahil hindi nakaimik si Att sa banat ni Jumpol.

"Oh, bat nanahimik ka diyan?"

"I was just not speaking pero ilang beses na kitang nabugbog sa isip ko."

"Wag mo naman akong masyadong isipin, baka magkagusto ka sa akin at lalo akong pag-initan ng jowa mong hilaw." patuyang sagot ni Jumpol.

"Pwede ba? He's not my jowa! We're just friends."

"Yun oh! Friends lang daw sila, Off! It's a sign! yieee!!!" biglang singit ni Chimon sa usapan. Kinakabahan si Nanon pero tumango-tango siya bilang support sa sinabi ni Chimon. Baka mapag-initan siya ng kapatid niya mamaya natatakot siyang masabon pag-uwi pero bahala na.

"And why am I even explaining myself? This is crazy."

"Alam niyo guys, magpapasko na ehh... Baka pwedeng maglie-low muna kayo sa awayan? Peace muna you know." pamamagitan ni Chimon.

"Bakit ba kayo laging nag-aaway in the first place?" curious na tanong ni Nanon. Nahawa na ata siya sa katabi niya sa pagiging tsismoso.

"Hindi ako nang-aaway excuse me?" kaila ni Jumpol.

"So, you're saying na ako yung nangaaway? Na warfreak ako?"

"See that guys? Wala naman akong sinabi pero ang dami niyang interpretation."

"Because you are always provoking me. Don't even try to deny it. You like ruining my mood."

"I don't like ruining your mood. I just like teasing you. Ikaw lang tong masyadong pikon."

"And why would you do that? Ano hobby mo lang mambully?"

"Bully?! Big word!" nilingon nito si Att saglit bago muling itinuon ang atensyon sa pagdadrive.

"Just admit it. You we're born to irritate people who likes to work hard. You like ruining their plans and their sanity. You like ruining people."

Nabalot ng nakakabinging katahimikan ang buong sasakyan matapos ang masasakit na salitang binitawan ni Att kay Jumpol.

Nag-igting ang panga ni Jumpol at humigpit ang hawak sa manibela. Pero hindi ito sumagot o lumingon man lang sa katabi.

"I, I think sumobra ka na Gun." ani Chimon. Pasimpleng siniko nito si Nanon para magsalita rin at gumawa ng paraan para mapigil ang maaring maganap ng world war.

"S-sir Jumpol, I think you need to stop here."

"It's fine Sir Nanon. Ihahatid ko pa rin kayo."

"No Sir, you don't understand." pilit ni Nanon.

"Just let him be. That's the least he can do---"

"Hindi ngah!! Hindi kasi Yon!! Ihinto niyo yung sasakyan dahil nasusuka na ako! Hindi ko na kayang tiisin pa!!" sigaw ni Nanon.

"Huh?! Tangina Chimon, nilasing mo ba masyado yan at nagkaganyan?" aburidong pahayag ni Jumpol, hindi malaman kung saan at paanong itatabi ang minamaneho. Mabuti na lang at may nakita siyang malapit na gasolinahan at agad na nagmaneho papunta doon.

"Nanon! Sinasabi ko na nga ba ehh.. it is not a good idea to let you drink!" segunda naman ni Att sa kapatid.

Mabilis na inalalayan ni Chimon ang katabi at hinila palabas ng sasakyan para dalhin sa restroom.

Iritableng nag-alis ng seatbelt si Gun at akmang susunod sa dalawa nang pigilan siya ni Jumpol sa braso.

"Saan ka pupunta?" tanong nito. "Ano? Makikisiksik ka pa dun sa restroom at sesermunan yung bata na kesyo hindi dapat siya uminom? Come on! Give him a break!"

"Anong gusto mong gawin ko? Hayaan siyang mapariwara gaya ng ibang bata diyan na hindi nabantayan ng maayos?" galit na sigaw ni Att dito.

Napaatras naman ang leeg ni Jumpol dahil sa tindi ng rage sa kanya ng kausap.

"Matanda na yun si Sir Nanon, hindi na dapat bantayan. At dapat dun hinahayaang magkamali para matutong tumayo sa sariling paa. Hindi na baby yun! At tsaka, bakit ba masyado kang concern? Tatay ka ba niya? Ooopss! wrong choice of word, mas papapasa ka palang anak niya kesa tatay." sabay bungisngis ito sa sariling joke.

"Hindi ko kailangan maging anak ang isang tao para pakitaan ko ng concern."

"Aba favoritism yang concern mo ha, may kinikilingan!"

"I won`t deny." mataray na sagot ni Att, dahilan para mapailing na lang si Jumpol.

"Lupet mo talaga boss amo." komento lang nito.

Nagtaka si Att nang si Jumpol naman ang magtanggal ng seatbelt at lumabas ng kotse. Sinundan niya ito ng tingin, lalo siyang nagtaka nang pagbuksan siya nito ng pinto.

Pinapababa na ba siya nito sa sasakyan? Tuluyan ng napuno sa kanya?

Lumabas naman siya ng sasakyan at agad na tinalikuran ito, kaya naman niya magcommute sa isip isip niya. Pero nagulat siya ng bigla hablutin ni Jumpol ang kamay niya at hilain siya palapit dito. Napahawak siya sa dibdib nito nang pigilin niyang magkabanggaan sila. Nagtatakang tiningala niya ito. Wala sa loob na napatitig siya sa mga mata ni Jumpol.

"Saan ka na naman ba pupunta? Doon tayo sa may convinience store. Lasing ka ring isa eh! Tara na!" sermon ni Jumpol sabay hila kay Att habang magkahawak ang mga kamay nila na tinitigan lang ni Att habang wala sa loob na nagpapatianod dito.

Nasa loob na sila ng convinience store nang matauhan si Att, hinila niya ang kamay niya mula kay Jumpol pero ayaw nitong bitawan iyon.

"Okay ka lang ba?" tanong nito. "Unlike you, walang kinikilingan ang concern ko."

"I`m fine!"

"Fine fine daw eh tignan mo nga yang mukha mo! Pulang-pula ka oh!"

"Ikaw nga araw-araw kong nakikitang namumutla na sa puti pinansin ko ba? Pinanganlandakan ko ba?"

"Tignan mo`tong tao toh.. Akala ko ba ako yung bully?" naiiling na sagot ni Jumpol, pero hindi niya hinayaang mabawi ni Att ang kamay nito.

Hindi alam kung saan nangagagaling ang lakas ng loob niya ng mga oras na iyon. Sa alak na nainom niya? Sa suporta na binigay ng mga kaibigan at katrabaho niya o dahil sa kakaibang pakiramdam na dulot ng pagdudugtong ng mga kamay nila.

Hindi niya mapigilang mapangiti ng hayaan lang siya ni Att na hilain ito patungo sa hilera ng mga drinks, kumuha siya ng tubig doon, sunod ay ang hilera ng mga gamot para kay Nanon para sa hangover at ice cream, ginawa niya lahat iyon ng hindi binibitawan ang kamay ni Att.

"Para saan yang ice cream?" takang tanong ni Att dito.

"For you and for me, and the entire human race." pabirong sagot niya. "Peace offering ko sayo." pero seryosong dugtong niya.

Hindi naman nakaimik si Att, hindi inaasahan ang biglaang pagbabago ng tono ni Jumpol.

"After what you said kanina sa sasakyan, I realized na baka nga sumusobra na ako. Since magpapasko naman na, why don`t we be at peace now?" sinserong saad niya, looking at Att`s eyes with his signature smile, may pataas taas kilay pa habang iniaabot dito ang ice cream.

Tumango si Att tsaka tinanggap ang ice cream.

"Okay, let`s be friends." sagot ni Att.

_Tangina naman, at nafrinedzone pa!_

Pero tinanggap ni Off iyon.

"We can be friends for now." matapang na pahayag niya.

Hinila na niya si Att papuntang counter para bayaran ang mga pinamili. Palihim na nagdidiwang dahil hinayaan lang siya nito at magkahawak kamay pa rin silang lumabas ng convinience store.

\---

"Anong gagawin ko? Hindi naman ako totoong nasusuka? Patay ako mamaya pag-uwi namin dahil sesermunan ako panigurado!" aburido ngayon sa restroom si Nanon.

"Magpanggap kang hilo ka pa paguwi para dika na kausapin. Sa ngayon para convincing kailangan kunwari pinagpawisan ka." suggestion ni Chimon.

"Paano ko naman ife-fake ang pagpapawis?" natatawang tanong ni Nanon, problemado pero natatawa rin sa sitwasyon. It`s the first time he`s doing these kind of things. Hindi siya usually gumagawa ng mga ganitong klase ng kalokohan, kinakabahan siya pero iba rin pala ang thrill. Lalo na pag yung taong gusto mo ang kasama mo.

"We can use our body, hindi naman kailangan fake." sagot ni Chimon.

Muling nakaramdam ng hiya si Nanon, hindi yata siya masasanay sa pagiging straight-forward ni Chimon. Hindi rin niya inasahan na may pagkawild ito. Hindi niya alam kung makakaya ba niyang sabayan ito, pero nagkunwari siyang sanay na rin sa ganitong usapan. Wala pa man ay pinagpawisan na siya.

"Ahm, but can we really do that here?" kunwari ay di affected na tanong niya. Sa totoo lang ay wala pa siyang experience sa mga ganung bagay kaya hindi niya alam ang gagawin.

"Of course! Teka, ayaw mo ba?"

"H-hindi naman sa ganun pero, nga-ngayon ko lang kasi gagawin to." nahihiyang pag-amin niya.

"Ano ka ba?! Palagay mo saken? Syempre ngayon ko pa lang din gagawin to noh." natatawang sagot ni Chimon.

Medyo nakahinga naman ng maluwag si Nanon, at least hindi lang pala siya ang first timer sa kanila. O ang ibig sabihin nito ay ngayon lang nito iyon gagawin sa isang public place?

"P-paano kung may biglang pumasok at makakita sa atin?" 

"Ayos lang yun, di naman nila tayo kilala. Sige na. Go." ani Chimon sa kanya.

"A-anong una kong gagawin?" 

"Push up na lang siguro, pero wag na sa sahig. Marumi yan. Dito sa may sink na lang, tapos jumping jacks. For sure pagpapawisan ka na nun. Don`t worry, sasabayan naman kita para hindika nag-iisang mukhang ewan pag may biglang pumasok. Pag kulang pa rin--"

"Wait you mean, mage-excersice lang tayo?" di napigilang tanong ni Nanon.

"Oo, bakit may iba ka pang suggestion?" takang tanong ni Chimon. Pagkatapos ay bigla itong natigilan. It`s his turn to become red-faced this time. Lalo namang nahiya sa Nanon nang marealize na ipinahamak na naman sya ng bibig niya. He scream at the back of his mind at tinalikuran si Chimon. Nagtatalon siya doon at nagsimulang mag-jumping jack ng wala sa oras habang di naman napigilan ni Chimon ang matawa ng malakas habang pinapanuod si Nanon. Hindi na nito kailangan pang magpatuloy dahil pinagpapawisan na ito at pulang-pula ang mukha.

Paglabas nila ay ng CR ay pareho silang tahimik, naunang lumabas si Chimon kaya natanaw nito si Jumpol at Att na nakasandal sa hood ng sasakyan habang kumakain ng ice cream at nagtatawanan. Napasinghap siya at napatalon sa excitement, nakalimutan ang tensyon na namagitan sa kanila ni Nanon dahil paglabas nito ay agad na sinalubong niya ito at yumakap sa braso ni Nanon.

"Level 1, success!!"bulalas nito, habang itinuturo ang dalawa.

"Yes!" mahinang bulalas din ni Nanon.

Masayang naglakad ang dalawa palapit sa sasakyan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Napahaba ang update, dapat super short story lang ito eh. 5 Chapters lang originally. Pero wala talaga akong paninindigan. hahahaha

05

Hindi gaya ng inaasahan ni Nanon, paguwi nila ng kapatid niya ay wala siyang narinig mula rito. Kanya-kanya na silang pasok ng kwarto para magpahinga. 

Samantalang hindi naman maintindihan ni Att ang sarili, masyado siyang occupied dahil hindi maalis-alis sa isipan niya ang mga aksyon ni Jumpol. Naninibago siya sa biglang pagpapakabait nito sa kanya. he took a quick shower bago tuluyang magpahinga a mahiga na, matutulog na sana siya nang biglang tumonog ang phone niya. Agad na kinuha niya iyon. kinabahan siya nang makitang Si jumpol ang nag-message sa kanya.

_Jumpol : Goodnight Atthaphan. Don`t forget to take the med that I bought for you para iwas hangover bukas._

_Att :_ _Don`t be oa, hindi ako uminom ng marami so I don`t need to take those meds. And why are you messaging me? nakauwi ka na ba?_

_Jumpol : Nakakatouch, concern ka na sa akin ngayon._

_Att :_ _We`re friends na nga diba?_

_Jumpol : Wrong. We`re friends for tonight. Tomorrow, ibang usapan na._

_Att : And what do you mean you by that? Bukas balik enemies ulit tayo?_

_Jumpol : Tomorrow, maguupgrade naman tayo. I`ll try to be your boyfriend naman._

Nabitawan ni Att ang hawak na cellphone, hindi alam kung paanong sasagutin ang mapangahas na mensahe ni Jumpol. He just can`t believe it. Pero lalong bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya, at hindi niya namalayan na nakangiti na pala siya habang nakatitig sa cellphone niya.

_Jumpol : Hala, di na sumagot?_

_Jumpol : Seen lang?_

_Jumpol : Nakatulog ka na ba?_

_Jumpol : Atthaphan?_

_Jumpol : Basted agad ako?_

Natawa si Att habang binabasa ang mga mensahe nito, pinaulanan pa siya ng crying emoji. Hindi siya makapaniwala dito.

_Jumpol : Goodnight my boss amo. 😢_

Napagdesisyunan niyang replyan na ito sa wakas, nakangiting nagtype siya ng sagot dito.

_Att : Goodnight Jumpol. I`ll look forward for tomorrow._

\---

Nagmamadaling bumaba ng kotse si Att, hindi pa naman siya late pero malapit na... nahirapan kasi siyang maghanap ng parking space, kaya ayaw niyang nagdadala ng sasakyan eh.

Naglalakad na siya papuntang elevator nang matanaw niya ang kotse ni Jumpol papasok sa basement parking. Nagtaka siya dahil mamayang closing shift pa naman ito. Ang aga naman yata nito?

"Att!" 

Nalingunan niya si Newie na tumatakbo palapit sa kanya kaya huminto siya at hinintay ito. Sabay silang naglakad ng mapansin din nito ang sasakyan ni Jumpol.

"Ang aga naman ni Jumpol? Tara lapitan naten." hila sa kanya ni Newie.

Pareho silang natigilan ng mapalapit sa sasakyan. Napatakip pa ng bibig si Newie sa gulat. May kasamang babae si Jumpol sa sasakyan. Hindi na nila kailangan pang lapitan ang mga ito para malaman kung anong ginagawa ng mga ito. Nakakapit pa ang kamay ng babae sa ulo ni Jumpol habang naghahalikan ang mga ito.

"A-atthaphan! Wag mo ko iwan dito hoy!" habol ni Newie sa kaibigan.

Naabutan naman ni New si Att sa elevator, nagulat ito nang makitang nagpunas ito ng luha.

"H-hey, Akala ko ba wala ka ng gusto dun sa tao?" takang tanong ni Newie sa kaibigan.

"Naiinis lang ako. Kasi ang lakas ng loob niyang manlandi kagabi. Gago talaga yun! Mula noon hanggang ngayon!" galit na sagot ni Att.

Two years ago kasi, noong baguhan palang sila ni Newie ay nagtapat si Gun kay Jumpol. During their welcome party, na-dare lang naman si Att ng mga ka-batch na magtapat sa crush na Senior Manger at dahil nakainom na rin, lakas loob na gumawa ng love letter si Att para kay Jumpol. Pero hindi ganoon kalakas ang loob niya para personal na iabot iyon kaya naman ipinaabot niya iyon kay New. Habang busy ang lahat at pasimpleng inilagay ni New sa bulsa ng jacket ni Jumpol ang sulat. Apat silang magkaka-batch noon na MT kaya naman lahat ng mga iyon ay naging witness kung paanong kumunot ang noo ni Jumpol nang mabuksan ang note niya. Ni hindi yata tinapos basahin at basta itinapon iyon sa kung saan sabay walk out. Pahiyang pahiya siya sa harap ng mga kaibigan, durog ang pride at puso. Sa inis niya ay sinundan niya ito pero hindi para awayin kundi para magpaliwanag. Ayaw naman niyang maging awkward sila dahil sa iisang branch sila maa-assign. Pero pinagsisihan niya ang ginawang iyon. Dahil narinig niya kung ang pag-uusap ni Jumpol at ng kaibigan nitong si Tay sa restroom.

"Tangina, wala atang utak yung Atthaphan eh! Binabawi ko na yung sinabi ko sayo Peng! Sobrang nakakapikon, nakakainis at nakakabanas! Hinding hindi ako magkakagusto sa ganung klaseng tao."

Hindi na niya tinangka pang kausapin pa si Jumpol mula noon. Hindi rin nakatulong na lagi nitong sinisira ang araw niya. Ano bang ginawa niya ito para magalit ito ng ganun sa kanya?Masaya ba ito na pinaglalaruan siya? Na sinasaktan siya? Ang malupit pa niya nagpauto naman siya dito kagabi. Ang tanga lang! Siguro tuwang-tuwa ito habang pinagtitripan siya kagabi.

"Akala ko talaga seryoso siya na makipag-ayos na sayo ng tuluyan..." Ani Newie na naguguluhan din, hindi masabi sa kaibigan ang napagusapan nilang apat kagabi dahil paniguradong magagalit ito sa kanya.

"Akala yata niya, porque nagkagusto ako sa kanya dati ehh hindi na ako makaka-move on sa kanya, na uto-uto ako! " lalo pang nanggalaiti si Att sa naisip. To think na hinayaan niya pa itong hawakan ang kamay niya kagabi. Napakahayop.

"Bakit hindi ba?" tanong ni New, na napaatras palayo sa kaibigan ng pukulin siya nito ng masamang tingin.

"Mabaog sana siya sa kahayupan niya."

"Hoy wag naman! Malay naman natin sa totoong pangyayari. Hindi naman ganyan si Jumpol. Bakit hindi mo muna kausapin? Malay mo may eksplanasyon?" alanganin ding suhestyon ni Newie, hindi lang kasi niya maintindihan si Jumpol. Kagabi lang nagpaplano na sila kung paano nitong mapapaamo ang kaibigan niya tapos may ganito? Aba kung makita rin niya si Tay na may kahalikan sa Parking lot walang tanong tanong, puputulan niya talaga ang lalaki.

Pero hindi na nagsalita si Att, mabuti na lang at maaga si Chimon kaya bukas na ang store nang dumating sila hanggang sa makapasok ng office ay tahimik ito. Halata naman ng mga staff na badtrip ito kaya walang nagtangkang kumausap dito.

Nagsenyasan sila Chimon at Newie, nagtataka rin si Chimon sa mood ni Att. Malakas ang loob niya oo, pero alam din niya kung kelan iiwas sa gulo. Pasimpleng lumabas siya ng office at sinundan si New.

"Sir Newie! Di`ba day off mo ngayon? Bakit nandito ka?" kunwari ay tanong ni Chimon habang palapit kay New. Pasimpleng lumayo ang dalawa.

"Anong problema nun si Jumpol?Akala ko ba sabi mo nagkaayos na sila kagabi? na Phase 2 na tayo ng Operation OffGun?" pabulong na tanong ni Newie.

"Oo, ang sweet na nga nila kagabi eh." sagot din ni Chimon. "Ano bang nangyari?"

"GOOOOOD MORNIIING EVERYONE!"

Naligalig ang buong kitchen, abot hanggang opisina sa lakas ng boses ni Jumpol. Bihis na bihis ito at may hawak na kape at take out breakfast. Ang lawak din ng pagkakangiti, nilampasan sila New at Chimon na nasa may gilid ng opisina diretso ang tingin sa napaka-cute na manager na nasa loob ng office. Nasa iisang tao lang ang tingin nito kaya hindi napansin ang pagsenyas sa kanya ng dalawa habang pinipigilan siyang dumiretso papasok ng office. Agad na nilapitan niya si Att, nilapag sa harap nito ang kape at take out na breakfast na straberry jam sandwich with bacon and egg. Paborito daw ni Att ayon kay Nanon. Sinabi na sa kanya ni Chimon kagabi na magkapatid pala ang mga ito. Mabuti na lang atnaging mabait siya kay Nanon, kaya may backer siya ngayon.

"Breakfast special delivery for you Boss amo. Goodmorning." nakangiting bati ni Jumpol.

"Ano yan?" supladong sagot ni Att, halata ang iritasyon sa boses.

"Luh, bakit naman mukhang bad mood ka na naman? Nireregla ka ba?" biro ni Jumpol.

Inis na tumayo si Att mula sa pagkakaupo, marahas na hinablot sa mesa ang breakfast na dala ni Jumpol. Diretso sa basurahan sa may gilid ng pintuan ng opisina, sinadya pa nitong banggain si Jumpol dahil ayaw tumabi.

Kunot noong natigilan siya ng makitang nasa gilid lang si Chimon at New, parehong nakatingin sa hawak niyang pagkain.

"Gusto niyo ba?" pabalang na tanong niya sa dalawa, sabay pang umiling ang dalawa bilang sagot kaya iniitsa na niya sa basurahan ang pagkain.

"Hey, what was that?" gulat na tanong ni Jumpol, nasaktan sa naging reaksyon ni Att sa kanya. 

"Gagawin ko dun? Hindi ko naman hiningi yun sayo. Kung nanghihinayang ka, hindi ko na kasalanan yun."

"Akala ko nagkasundo na tayo kagabi?" naguguluhang tanong ni Jumpol. " I thought okay na tayo. I thought we could at least be friends."

"That was last night. Ibang usapan na ngayong araw."

"Excuse me," pasimpleng hinila ni New si Off. "May kinuha lang akong report, aalis na ako Att." paalam nito sa kaibigan.

"Yeah, enjoy your day off." sagot ni Att dito.

Ayaw pa sana umalis ni Jumpol pero hinila na ito ni Newie palabas. Sa may stockroom sila napadpad, kasunod si Chimon.

"Gago ka Jumpol! Akala ko ba nagkaintindihan na tayo kagabi? Bakit maykahalikan ka namang babaedun sa parking kanina?! Tangina mo naniwala ako sayo!" galit na sumbat ni New kay Jumpol pagkasarang pagkasara ng pintuan ng stockroom nila.

"Ano?!!" bulalas naman ni Chimon, windang sa narinig.

"Gago anong kahalikan sinasabi niyo diyan? Eh si Atthaphan lang gusto kong kahalikan for 2 years now." balik tanong nito.

"Eh sino yung kasama mo sa kotse kanina? Sa may parking?"

Kumunot ang ulo ni Jumpol, kasama niya sa parking?

"Si Mild? Tanga di kami talo nun! May asawa na nga yun eh, palagay mo sa akin? pangkabet?" galit ding sagot ni Jumpol.

"Mild? Pinsan ni Tay?"

"OO! Tsaka anong ginagawa mo dito? Inutusan ako ni Tay na isabay dito si Mild dahil susunduin ka raw niya dahil off mo at ayaw nyang maistorbo bebe time niyo. Tapos nandito ka? Eh di sana kayo na nagsabay sa kanya. Inabala niyo pa ako. Nasundoko sana si Att." reklamo niya.

"Nakita ng dalawang mata ko, nakakapit pa kamay nung babae sa buhok mo habang naka--wait.. thinking about it. Hindi naman talaga namin nakita na magkalapat ang mga labi niyo... "

"Sinabunutan ako kasi naipit yung damit niya sa seatbelt! Tinulungan ko lang siyang tanggalin dahil di niya maalis tapos napunit yung damit niya kaya ayun, sinabunutan ako! Ang wild naman ng imagination mo! Tangina, wag mong sabihing sinabi mo kay Att yun?!"

"Nakita nga naming dalawa! Palagay mo saken tsismoso? Ano ko si Chimon?"

"Hoy hindi naman ako fake news." pagtatanggol ni Chimon sa sarili, di makatanggi sa tsismoso part.

"ANONG GAGAWIN KO NGAYON?!"

"Kausapin mo, and this time. Linawan mo. Wag mo ng saktan ulit ang kaibigan ko!"

"Sa tigas ng ulo nun, hindi yun makikinig sa akin!" 

"Don`t worry, kaya nga nandito kami diba? Para may support ka. Gagawa tayo ng paraan." ani Chimon.

Pero nagmatigas si Att, buong araw na sinungitan ang lahat. Inintindi na lang ni Jumpol dahil hindi naman niya gustong pilitin itong makinig sa kanya. Hihintayin na lang niyang lumamig ang ulo nito bago kausapin.

\---

Tatlong araw bago nagsubside ang mood ni Att, sa loob ng dalawang araw ay wala itong ginawa kundi paginitan si Jumpol. Maliit na pagkakamali sa kitchen ay isisisi nito sa Kitchen manager, pero kataka-takang hinahayaan lang ito ni Jumpol kaya naman nagsawa na rin si Att na punahin ito ng punahin. Nagugulat din siya kapag nagso-sorry na lang ito sa kanya kahit alam niyang hindi naman nito kasalanan. Naninibago siya, taktika na naman ba nito iyon para paamuhin siya at muling paglaruan? Naiinis din siya kila Chimon at New na nagsasabing pakinggan niya ang paliwanag ni Jumpol, palibhasa ay hindi alam ng mga ito kung gaano kasama ang lalaki. Pilit pa rin niyang nirerendahan ang puso niya, hindi niya hahayaang manlambot iyon ng dahil sa pagpapakabait nito. Never again.

"Hoy Atthaphan, magpapasko na busangot na naman yang mukha mo. Nakabunot ka na ba team at reregaluhan para sa christmas party?" tanong ni Newie sa kanya. Ito kasi ang in-charge sa mga events sa kanila.

"Hindi pa." mahinang sagot niya.

"Oh, bunot ka na." ani New sabay abot sa kanya ng dalawang box, una para sa groupings at yung isa para sa exchange gift.

Kumunot ang ulo niya ng mabasa ang pangalang nabunot niya.

"Ayoko nito." aniya, akmang ibabalik sa box ang nabunot ng pigilan ni New.

"Bakit sino ba yan?" tanong nito sabay silip sa papel. "Jumpol Adulkittiporn."

"Let me draw again." pakiusap niya sa kaibigan. Tinignan siya nito ng masama. "Please?" pakiusap niya.

"Fine!" anito. "Pero ibabalik natin ang pangalan niya sa box at para hindi unfair. Yung dalawang malalanding trainee nga diko pinagbigyan!" pairap na sagot nito.

Tumango na lang si Att bilang sagot.

"Bunot ka muna ng team mo. Walang palit palit dito, binabalaan kita."

"Fine, akin na."

Sabay na bumunot na siya sa dalawang box. Green Team siya, AT ang nabunot niya ay... Jumpol Adulkittiporn.

Napatingala siya sa kaibigan na palabas na ng office. Napahinto ito sa may pinto ng tawagin niya. Imposibleng mabunot niya ulit si Jumpol! Anong klaseng kalokohan iyon?

"I told you wala ng palitan." itinago nito sa likuran ang mga box.

Pero siya na mismo ang tumayo para lumapit dito. at pilit inagaw ang palabunutan nitong duda siyang walang hiwaga.

"Sir Att! Bawal nga mandaya! Hoy!" pero naagaw na niya rito ang kahon. Agad na chineck niya ang iba pang laman niyon at binuklat ang laman. Pero hindi pangalan ni Jumpol ang nakalagay doon. Kumuha ulit siya ng isa pa. Ibang pangalan na uli iyon.

"Alam mo Sir Att, kapag nakatadhana, nakatadhana. Wag mong labanan." natatawang sabi ni New sabay bawi sa box at sa mga pangalang binunot niya. Naiwan siya sa office na hindi pa rin makapaniwala sa kamalasan.

\---

Hingal na hingal si Nanon, mabilis na tumakbo siya papuntang stockroom kung saan naghihintay sila Chimon at Jumpol. Siya kasi ang naatasan na maging accessory to the crime, nang mapatapat sa pinto ng office si New ay agad na inabot niya ang mga hawak nitong box at at pinalitan ng totoong bunutan. Tapos ay walang lingon likod na kumaripas siya ng takbo paalis. Kabadong kabado siya pero nang makarating sa stockroom ay tuwang-tuwa siya dahil nagtagumpay ang plano nila.

Tuwang tuwa na nagyakapan sila nang pumasok si New doon, biglang hinambalos ng hawak na folder si Nanon.

"Oy, wag mo naman saktan ang baby ko!" awat ni Chimon, hinarang ang katawan na walang hirap na iniwasan lang ni New dahil hindi naman nito natakpan si Nanon.

"Muntik na akong mabuking gagi! Yung laman nung box nahulog pa nitong lokong to sa tapat ng office! Kabado bente ako nung naabutan ako ni Atthaphan na nagpupulot ng mga papel sa sahig! Buti na lang nakita ko!" anito, halatang kabado nga dahil pinagpawisan ito.

Napakamot na lang ng ulo si Nanon sabay sorry.

"This is your chance, Jumpol. Sabihin mo kay Att na magkateam kayo. Green team kayo kamo. Incharge kayo sa dessert para sa christmas party. Chance mo ng masolo siya, gamitin mo na utak mo this time at ipaliwanag mo ang side mo. Okay? Nakaday off na rin kayo pareho sa araw ng christmas party para wala siyang lusot." 

"Paano kung di pa rin makinig?"

"Edi nganga, iyak ka sa pasko habang maligaya kami."

\---

Sinubukan kausapin ni Nanon ang kapatid tungkol kay Jumpol pero kahit siya ay ayaw pakinggan nito. Masyadong matigas ang loob nito at wala talagang katiwa-tiwala kay Jumpol.

Nakahiga na si Nanon sa kama, hinihintay na lang niya na magchat si Chimon kung nakauwi na ba ito. Nang tumunog ang phone niya ay agad na sinunggaban niya iyon.

_Chimon: nakauwi na ako, tulog ka na?_

_Nanon : I`m waiting for your message pa._

_Chimon : pinagalitan ka ba ni Gun?_

_Nanon : hindi naman, pero ayaw makinig eh._

_Chimon : Paano yan, anong plano?_

_Nanon : Bukas na natin pag-usapan plano._

_Chimon : antok ka na?_

_Nanon : Pag-usapan naman natin yung tayo. I want to officially court you._

_Chimon : Kailangan pa ba yun? hahaha._

_Nanon : Are you serious? hahaha_

_Chimon : I like you, You like me... bakit pa natin patatagalin?_

_Nanon : We just met?_

_Chimon : ikaw yun, ako 4 years na kitang crush._

_Nanon : you`re kidding!_

_Chimon : Schoolmates tayo, di mo man lang ako kilala. Nakakatampo ka na talaga._

_Nanon : How come I never met you?_

_Chimon : masyado ka kasing geek, tapos night school ako dahil nga working student ako. Pero araw- araw kitang nakikita. Palagay mo bakit kita tutulungan at bakit ko aakuin yung pagkakamali mo sa work kung ngayon lang kita nakita at nakilala? that`s because matagal na kitang kilala._

_Nanon : I don`t know what to say._

_Chimon : Sagutin mo na lang ako. hihi_

_Nanon : Chi! I told you I want to court you properly. I want to make you feel special, I want to show you how much I like you and what are the things that I can do to make you happy. I want to show you na I`m serious with you kahit na kakakilala lang natin. I don`t want you to doubt my intentions, I want you to be confident with my feelings for you sa tamang paraan. hindi mangyayari yun if we`ll going to rush things. May tamang process para sa progress ng relationship naten._

_Chimon : 😳😳🥺🥺😭😭_

_Nanon : Sorry, masyado ba akong seryoso?_

_Chimon : noooo, Let`s stick to your plan. Ligawan mo ko ng mga one week. ksksksksks_

_Nanon : 🤦♂️seryoso kasi._

_Chimon : seryoso naman ako???_

_Nanon : bahala ka nga diyan, tulog ka na at maaga pa kayo bukas ni Kuya. Baka ma-late ka pa at mapagalitan nun. Goodnight._

_Chimon : Goodnight future ko._

Natatawang kinikilig na lang si Nanon sa kakulitan ni Chimon.

\---

The next day

"We`re both green team daw and in charge tayo sa dessert. Para hindi na abala pa, let`s just order take out." panukala ni Att, nagulat si Jumpol dahil nauna na itong lumapit at kumausap sa kanya.

"Bukas pa naman iyon, tsaka day off ko naman yun kaya bakit magoorder pa? Mas mapapamahal tayo dun." kontra ni Jumpol.

"May gagawin ako bukas, dadalaw ako kina Jayler."

"Bakit? Nakulong ba? Sabi ko na nga ba, balang araw maghihimas ng rehas iyon eh." inis na sagot niya. Lalong hindi siya papayag na hindi sila matuloy bukas. Magluluto sila ng dessert bukas kahit wala siyang ideya kung paano gagawin iyon!

"Pwede ba? Ma`am Godji invited me as well. Family event yun so hindi ako makatanggi."

"Family event pala eh, bat ka pupunta? Saken ka sumama at tayo ang gumawa ng sarili nating pamilya hindi yang nakikipamilya ka!" nakangising saad niya.

"Bat hindi ka dun sa babae mo gumawa ng pamilya at dinadamay mo pa ako?!" inis na sagot din ng isa.

"Wala akong babae, ayaw mo kasi akong pakinggan." bulong ni Jumpol.

"Anong sabi mo? Minumura mo ba ako?"

"Luh, gumagawa na naman ng sariling interpretasyon!? Sabi ko, ano bang inaayaw mo bukas? Takot ka ba saken? Bakit ayaw mo akong makasama? Tsaka, napaka-unprofessional mo ha... nakabili na ako ng ingridients para sa gagawin nateng dessert bukas tsaka mo sasabihin sa akin yan? Part pa rin ng duty mo na magambag sa christmas party fyi. And here I thought that you were the competent one."

Huminga ng malalim si Att upang kalmahin ang sarili, walang mangyayari kung patuloy siyang makikipagsagutan dito. Hindi rin naman talaga niya gustong sumama sa Family event nila Jayler, nahihiya siya dahil malamang andoon ang fiance nito. Engaged na si Jayler sa babaeng napili ng pamilya nito para dito. Sa tingin nga niya ay may gusto rin si Jayler sa babae pero nakikipagmatigasan lang sa pamilya nito kaya pinipilit na siya ang gusto. Makakagulo lang siya doon.

"Fine, Anong oras?"

"Early morning, para malamig na ang salad kinagabihan."

"Salad? Salad lang gagawin naten tutulungan pa kita?"

"OO! Macaroni salad, buko salad, fruit salad, chicken salad. Lahat ng klase ng salad gagawin naten kaya kailangan andun ka."

"That`s absurd. Are you addicted to salad?"

"I`m addicted to you. JOKE! Kung may suggestion ka mas maganda, para hindi mpurga ng salad ang mga bata."

"I`ll just buy my own ingridients then. Out na ako." paalam nito.

Mukhang nabawasan na ang galit sa kanya dahil nagpapaalam na pag mag-a-out. Though basic etiqutte naman talaga sa kanila ang magpaalam kapag aalis na bilang paggalang sa reliever.

"Bye, Ingat. Muwah." sigaw niya rito. Pero hindi siya pinansin nito.

\---

"Anong bibilhin naten?"

"May list na binigay si Off, niresearch lang din sa internet. Pang salad daw dahil yun ang nasabi niya kay Gun na gagawin nila bukas."

"Kaso, wala akong alam sa mga ganito Chimon..."

"Ayos lang yan, basta may fruit cocktail at mga gatas gatas pwede na yun." sagot naman ni Chimon.

Magkadikit ang mga braso nila habang sabay na naglalakad at tumutulak ng shopping cart nila. Hindi tuloy naiwasan ni Chimon ma-imagine na mag-asawa sila. Habang naglalakad ay panay ang tanong sa kanya ni Nanon sa mga bagay na prefer niya. Halimbawa ay may madaan sila sa mga tsitsirya, itatanong nito ang paborito niya. Madaan sila display ng mga toothpaste, anong gamit niya? Madaan sila sa display ng mga frozen items itatanong favorite part niya, ulam na gusto niya at kung anu ano pa. Hindi niya maiwasang kiligin dahil sa pagbibigay atensyon ni Nanon sa mga bagay na gusto niya. Samantalang siya walang ibang ginawa kundi landiin ito sa halos isang linggo nilang pagkakakilala. Gusto tuloy niyang mahiya sa inasal niya, baka mamaya turned off na ito sa kanya at isiping di siya marunong magseryoso. For the first time, nakaramdam siya ng hiya dahil sa mga inasal niya. Pinanuod niya ito habang inuusisa ang mga yogurt drinks. Lalapitan na sana niya ito pero natigilan siya nang may lumapit ditong lalaki, tinakpan nito ang mata ni Nanon at hinarot harot. Char not char.

"Ssing!!?" nakatawang bati ni Nanon sa lalaking dumating. Mukhang friendship lang naman ang mga ito, kahit nagyakapan pa ng mahigpit sa harapan niya.

"Kamusta? Long time no see ah... " bati rin dito nung Ssing.

"Mahilig ka pa rin sa mga pangbatang inumin?! Ang laki-laki mo na!?" kantyaw pa nito with matching hampas sa pwet ni Nanon. Ibang klase, siya nga di ginagawa yon? reklamo ng utak niya. 

"At least lumaki." 

Gusto ng magwalk out ni Chimon, hindi sa nagseselos siya dahil wala naman siyang karapatan pero obvious naman na itswapera na siya, nakalimutan na siya ni Nanon.

"Chi!" 

Natigil sa paglayo si Chimon, nilapitan siya ni Nanon.

"Saan ka pupunta?" tanong nito.

"Ahh, maghahanap ng macaroni." palusot niya. Pero hinawakan ni Nanon ang kamay niya at hinila siya palapit sa kausap nito kanina.

"Hi." bati sa kanya ng lalaki.

"Hello." plastik na pagbati rin niya.

"Classmate ko si Ssing nung high school." pakilala ni Nanon. "He`s Chimon, future jowa ko kung sasagutin niya ako."

Laglag panga ni Chimon sa narinig, hindi niya inaasahang ganun ganun lang siya ipapakilala ni Nanon sa kaibigan dahil unang-una, wala naman silang label at pormal na usapan. Parang nangangati ang anit niya, parang nararamdaman niyang literal na humahaba ang hair niya. Charot.

"Next time group date tayo. Isasama ko si Janhae!" Excited na aya nito, makonsensya naman si Chimon sa kaatribidahan niya. May jowa naman pala ito. Masyado naman siyang seloso. Nakakahiya na naman.

"Sure, kapag pinayagan na niya akong sagutin ko siya." biro naman niiya na ikinatawa ni Ssing.

Nagpaalam na din agad ito dahil susunduin pa nito ang jowa. 

"Sorry." mahinang saad niya ng makaalis na si Ssing.

"HUH? Sorry san?"

"Kasi, hindi ko inappreciate yung gusto mong process ng relationship naten. Kung masyado akong nagmamadali, kung feeling mo hindi ako interisadong makilala ka at puro landi lang gusto kong gawin."

Tinawanan lang ni Nanon sa sinabi niya.

"It`s fine. Sabimo nga diba... four years mo na akong crush. While I only met you for less than a week. I understand kung impatient ka ng maging jowa ang long time crush mo."

"Yabang mo ah."

"Hindi ah, kabado nga ako sa bawat araw na lumilipas eh. Kasi paano kung hindi pala ako yung crush na inimagine mo for four years? Paano kung habang tumatagal makita mong hindi ako yung inakala mong ako. That is why I want us to slow down. Habang tumatagal nahuhulog ako sayo pero paano kung habang nahuhulog ako sayo ikaw naman yung unti-unting nadidisappoint sa akin?"

"Hindi mangyayari yun."

"Paano ka naman nakakasigurado?"

"Ikaw? Paano ka rin nakakasigurado na hindi magbabago yang feelings mo saken?"

"Well... "

"We`ll never know, right? Pero sa ngayon sigurado ako na hindi magbabago yung nararamdaman ko kaya ipanatag mo yang loob mo. Naiintindihan ko na rin yung sinabi mong you want me to feel confident about your feelings for me. Inaamin ko na na-insecure ako kanina, nag-isip ako agad ng masama. Sorry, from now on... I will trust your process. Ligawan mo ko all you want at iparamdam mo sa akin kung gaano kahaba ang hair ko. Suklayin mo pa." natatawang pagbibiro niya.

"Thank you, for giving me chance." sagot naman ni Nanon.

"Dahil masyado na tayong corny. Career-in naman naten kung paanog pagbabatiin yung dalawa. Hindi ko pa rin isusuko ang ship kong OFFGUN!" 

"Alright. Simulan na naten ang paggogrocery para madala na natin ito sa apartment niyo ni Sir Jumpol." 

\---

Christmas Party Day

Nawala ang malawak na ngiti ni Jumpol nang makitang may kasama si Att nang dumating sa Apartment niya. Sa dami ba naman ng isasama nito ay si Jayler pa. Kahit abusayaf at milf na lang sana ang isama nito ayos lang. Nang makapsok si Att ay agad na binitawan niya pinto, muntik na matamaan si Jayler pero magaling umiwas. 

"Wag mong sabihing sasamahan mo kaming gumawa ng dessert?" hindi man lang itinago ni Jumpol ang iritasyon sa boses.

"Tinulungan niya lang ako magbitbit ng groceries." paliwanag ni Att.

"Mabigat ba yang grahams?!" sarkastikong tanong niya.

Isinalya ni Jayler sa kanya ang bitbit nitong plastic bag, napaubo siya dahil sa impact. Mabigat nga, isip isip niya. May kasama palang mga lata ng condense milk at fruit cocktails.

"Mauna na ako, sunduin kita after ha. Sa amin ka na mag-lunch." ani Jayler.

"Marami kaming gagawin, buko salad, macaroni salad, vegetable salad basta lahat ng salad! Aabutin kami ng dinner." singit ni Jumpol.

"Patulungin mo kaya jowa mo para mabilis kayong matapos?" maangas na sagot sa kanya ni Jayler.

Offended si Jumpol, sa totoo lang. Pero wala siyang balak na magpaliwanag dito.

"Bat hindi kaya yung fiance mo ang asabay mo maglunch kesa iniistorbo mo yung busy?"

Nagsukatan ng tingin ang dalawa, walang gustong magpatalo.

"Asan yung kutsilyo mo? Bigyan ko kayo ng tig-isa."

Napilitan ang dalawa na maglayo, nagpaalam na si Jayler kay Att.

Nang makalabas si Jayler ay agad na hinarap ni Att si Jumpol para sermunan pero inunahan siya ni JUmpol.

"Mali ka ng nakita sa parking lot. Wala akong girlfriend o babae. Yung nakita mo dun, si Mild yun. Pinsan ni Tay na isinabay ko lang papuntang mall dahil di maihatid ni Tay. Ayaw niya kasi maistorbo yung bebe time nila ni New. Tanungin mo pa si New. At isa pa, may asawa na yun! Kaya imposible talaga ang iniisip mo! Hindi kita pnagtrip-an lang o pinaglaruan o kung anupaman! Swear! Wala kong ginagawang kasalanan pero sorry na. Sorry kung nasaktan kita--Please naman hayaan mo paniwalaan mo ako kahit ngayon lang. Gusto talaga kita! Dati pa, two years ago pa!" dirediretsong sabi ni Jumpol. Hiningal pa siya pagkatapos.

Pero tinitigan lang siya ni Att, naupo sa mesa niya sabay cross arms. Napaka-arogante. Hindi mapigilan ni Jumpol na panghinaan ng loob dahil sa reaksyon nito. Parang walang pakialam, parang ni hindi man lang na-shock sa rebelasyon niya.

"Two years ago? Pinagloloko mo ba ako?! I even heard you talking with Tay! You said hinding hindi ka magkakagusto sa katulad ko. Na wala kong utak?! Na hindi ako nag-iisip?!" taas kilay na tanong nito.

"Galit lang ako nun! Paano ba namang hindi ehh kitang kita ko na pinilit mo si New na maglagay ng note sa jacket ko?! Ikaw yung gusto ko tapos ibubugaw mo ko sa iba? Sa boyfriend pa ng bestfriend ko! Malamang magagalit ako sayo. Ano yun? Gusto mong sirain pagkakaibigan namin ni Tay? Feeling ko din nun, may gusto ka kay Tay dahil close kayo."

Umuling iling ito habang nakatingin sa kanya.

"I can`t believe you. Napakaseloso mo naman pala. Ekis sakin yon."

"Huh?"

"Bakit hindi mo binasa yung note? Bakit basta mo na lang itinapon? Hindi mo ba naisip yung mararamdaman nung taong nagbigay sayo nun?"

"May iba akong gusto, at hindi rin makakatulong na ientertain ko si New knowing na sila ni Tay, what do you expect me to do?"

"So, all this time feeling mo nagkagusto sayo si New? Feeling gwapo. Conceited. Ekis din saken yon." muli ay sagot nito.

Nagtataka na siya sa mga sagot nito sa kanaya.

"Are you saying na hindi kay New galing yung note?" 

"I am saying na you just lost your chance to receive to confession from a Gun Atthaphan Punsawatt."

"You mean??"

"It`s fine. Two years ago naman na yun. Marami ng nagbago. Nagbago na rin ako. Pwede mo naman baguhin ang isip ko kung gusto mo. I will give you a chance para bumalik yung naudlot na crush ko sayo noon." nagiwas si Att ng tingin, para itago ang namumuong ngiti sa kanyang mga labi.

"W-wait WAIT.. so naniniwala ka sa paliwanag ko? You believed me?" hindi makapaniwalang tanong ni Jumpol.

"Dinala nung dalawang bagets si Tay sa bahay para magpaliwanag dahil kasalanan daw nito kung bakit nakita ko kayo nung Mild together. Nagexplain din si New na totoong may bebe time sila ni Tay that day pero dumaan siya saglit sa store para kunin yung naiwan niyang report. Vinedeo call pa ni Tay ang pinsan niya para lang maniwala ako na may asawa na nga iyon. Inamin na rin sa akin nung apat na patay na patay ka raw saken kaya lagi mo akong inaasar para magpapansin." mahabang paliwanag nito.

"So okay na tayo?"

"Okay lang, walang tayo." 

"Ang sakit mo namang magsalita, porque alam mong gusto kita." nakangusong sagot ni Jumpol. Pasimpleng lumapit ito at nakiupo sa mesa. Pinakiramdaman ang katabi bago bago biglang yumakap dito.

Itutulak sana ito ni Att pero narinig niyang suminghot singhot ito.

"Are you seriously crying?" natatawang tanong nito, bigla siyang nakonsensya sa pagpapakipot niya.

"Hindi na kasi ako umaasang maniniwala ka sa akin eh, natatakot ako na tuluyan ka ng magalit sa akin. Tapos sinama mo pa yung Jayler papunta rito. Maglalunch pa nga kayo with family." sumbat ni Jumpol dito.

"How many times do I have to tell you na we`re just friends?! Naging close kami dahil schoolmates kami noong high school and college."

"Weh, nagkacrush ka dun eh!" 

Hindi umimik si Att kaya biglang bumitaw si Jumpol sa pagkakayakap dito.

"Hindi idedeny?"

"Noon yun, kaso nagkacrush ako sa senior manager ko tapos na-engage siya sa iba." 

"Paano kung di na-engage?"

"Eh di kami na sana ngayon."

"Tangina, hindi talaga dineny."

"Kaso nga, may umeksenang senior manager. Mas type ko." bawi ni Att.

"Na type ka rin naman, kaya bakit pa natin patatagalin?" pumulupot ang kamay ni Jumpol sa bewang nito at marahang niyakap.

"Tsura mo, manligaw ka muna." pakipot na sagot nito pero pumulupot na ang mga braso sa leeg ni Jumpol.

"Tsura ko, gwapo.. type mo pa nga."

"Yabang. Ekis ulet."

Biglang hinalikan ni Jumpol sa mga labi si Att na agad namang tinugon ng isa.

"Liligawan kita kahit forever pa." Jumpol whispered and pledged at the same time before kissing Att again and again. Goodluck na lang sa dessert nila mamaya sa christmas party. Jumpol deepened the kiss, not minding the falling grocery bags around them... All he wanted to do is to show how much he loves the person he`s kissing right now and how he longed to have him. Ibinuhos niya lahat ng pagmamahal na pilit niyang itinago dito noon. When the kiss ended, ayaw pa niyang dumilat dahil baka panaginip lang ang lahat.

"Back to work, Jumpol. Marami pa tayong gagawing dessets. Buko salad, fruit salad, macaroni salad vegetable salad. Tigil na sa kakapetiks, And here I thought you were the competent one."

Frustrated na napakamot si Jumpol dahil tuluyan ng lumayo sa kanya si Att, inilalabas na rin ang mga dala-dalang pinamili.

"Alam mo Gun, Mahal kita pero nakakainis ka talaga minsan." reklamo niya.

"Sige lang, patunayan mo pang you are the biggest turn Off that ever exist in the universe." bawi naman ni Att.

"Speaking of OFF, totoo bang amoy Mosquito repellant ako? Bakit naman yun ang binigay mong nickname saken?"

"Hindi, bwisit lang talaga ako sayo. Mas amoy katinko ka talaga." pang-aasar ni Att dito. "Ikaw nga machine Gun tinwag saken eh."

"Ang totoo niyan, narinig ko lang talaga na tinawag kang Gun ni Ma`am Godji, I thought it`s cute. Bagay sayo. Tapos nadulas ako minsan natawag kitang Gun sa harap ng ibang tao, so nagpalusot na lang ako na para ka kasing machine gun." nahihiyang pag-amin niya.

"Yuck, whipped." kantyaw nito pero deep inside kinikilig naman.

"Okay lang, basta type mo ako. Wala ng bawian." bawi naman ni Jumpol.

Hindi matapos tapos ang asaran at landian nila habang gumagawa ng dessert para sa Christmas party nila mamaya. Nakahinga ng maluwag si Off dahil hindi naman tinotoo ni Att ang paggawa ng ibat ibang klase ng salad. HAHAHA


	6. Special Chapter

Bonus Page

OFFGUN*NAMON LANDIAN

Christmas party.

Kanya-kanyang kuha ng pagkain ang lahat. Sinadya nila Off at Gun na magpahuli sa pagkuha ng pagkain dahil nag-usap na rin sila ng masinsinan sa maaring mangyari pagkatapos ng lenten season. Isa sa kanila ay malilipat ng assigned store panigurado. Company rules kasi na bawal ang magjowa sa iisang store. Nang wala ng nakapila sa buffet table ay tsaka lang sila lumapit doon.

"Do you like this?" tanong ni Gun kay Off matapos dumampot ng sariling shanghai at ilagay sa plato.

"Okay na ako." umiiling na sagot nito.

"Sunod na naglagay ng carbonara sa plato si Gun, muli ay inalok si Off pero gaya ng una ay umiling lamang ito.

" Chiken?? Hotdogs? Salad? Palabok? Ehh itong graham balls?" lahat ng itinanong ni Gun ay tinanggihan ni Off.

"Bat ka pa nagdala ng plato kung 'di ka pala kukuha ng pagkain? Kung wala ka palang gusto?" masungit na tanong ni Gun dito, hindi na nakatiis.

"Sinong nagsabing wala akong gusto? Anong tawag mo sa sarili mo? Wiiiiii---aaaw aray! aray!"

Umani ng maliiit na kurot ang kaharutan ni Off mula sa namumulang si Gun.

"Hindi ako nakikipag-biruan ha!" mahinang bulong nito. 

"Ito naman masyadong kj. Di mo gayahin yung dalawang yun oh! Di ka ba naiinggit?" sabay inginuso nito ang direksyon sa dako paroon.

Nang sundan ni Gun ng tingin ay huli niya sa akto ang paglalandian ng haliparot na si Chimon at ang kapatid niyang pa-demure. Malapit lang ito sa kanila kaya naman dinig nila ang malalanding tawa ng mga ito. Inirapan ni Gun ang mga ito. Nang harapin niya si Off ay nakanguso pa rin ito. Pero sa kanya na nakatingin.

"Ilayo mo nga yang pagmumukha mo saken! At tigil tigilan mo kakapout diyan titinidorin ko yang bibig mo!"banta niya rito sabay amba ng hawak na tinidor.

Dismayadong lumayo si Off sa may PMS na future jowa. Yes, future jowa iceclaim na niya. Iniabot ni Gun ang plato kay Off tsaka ito tinalikuran. Agad naman itong pinigil ni Off, sinadya niyang lakasan ang paghila dito para mapasubsob ito sa kanya, sinalo niya ito ng dibdib niya. Feeling K-drama ang peg niya.

" Where do you think are you going?" pag-e-english niya pa. To be honest medyo masakit yung pagkakabangga ni Gun sa katawan niya, kunwari lang ay matikas siya. Pero bigla siyang sinikmurahan ng maliit na nilalang sa harap niya. Sabay hampas sa dibdib niya habang naglilitanya ng...

"Ang-sakit! ang-sakit! ang-sakit! Para kang tanga! Akala mo naman nakakatuwa ka! At talagang nandamay ka pa sa katangahan!" halos bawat salita ni Gun ay may kasamang hampas ng kamay sa dibdib ni Off. Gigil na gigil.

"Gun, stop!" mariing bulong niya, nasasaktan na siya eh! Hinawakan niya ang isang kamay nito para pigilin sa paghampas sa kanya. Natigilan naman ito at napatitig sa mukha niya.

Feeling kdrama na naman ang peg nila nang magkatitigan. Nagpapungay pa ng mata si Off bago kindatan si Gun.

"Ayan ka naman sa kalokohan mo!" yung isang kamay naman niya ang ginamit niya ngayong panghampas dito tsaka niya hinala ang kamay na hawak ni Off.

"Saan ka ba kasi pupunta? Bat ka nang-iiwan, wala pa man?"

"Pagsasabihan ko yung si Chimon na wag masyadong malandi kung ayaw niyang malipat ng branch ng wala sa oras!"

"Gun bebe my lhabs so sweet, hayaan mo na magmoment yang dalawa. Alam mo namang after training maghihiwaway din ng branch mga yan eh! Hayaan mong sulitin yung mga panahong magkakasama pa sila. For once wag ka namang KJ!" pigil ni Jumpol dito.

"Ah, So KJ ako? Nabobored ka saken ganun?"

Bahaw na tumawa si Jumpol, may saltik na naman bebe niya. Ginamit niya ang pinakamabait niyang boses para sumagot dito.

"Baaaabbeee... wala akong sinabing ganyan.. You are so fun to be with kaya! Kaya nga ayaw kitang paalisin ehhh.. Alam mo namang balasubas tong bibig ko!" siya na mismo pumukpok sa bibig niya. 

"Kumuha ka ng pagkain naten diyan at pupuntahan ko yung dalawa. Bilisan mo sumunod!" masungit na sagot lang ni Gun dito.

"Yes boss, I will be there real quick para di mo ko ma-miss!"

Napayuko si Nanon nang hawakan ni Chimon ang kamay niya na nakapatong sa mesa. Ramdam na ramdam niya ang pagiinit ng mga pisngi dahil sa sobrang pda ni Chimon. Hindi naman niya masuway dahil, hello? syempre kinikilig rin siya. Hindi naman siya kagaya ng kapatid na tinatago sa pagsusuplado ang kilig.

"Pag nakita tayo ni Kuya patay ka." biro niya rito. 

"Don't worry, nag-usap na kami ni Off.. Siya ang bahala sa kuya mo ngayong gabi. Hindi niya hahayaang makalayo sa mga galamay niya."

Natawa siya sa sinabi nito, paano naman kaya magagawa ni Sir Jumpol yon? Ehh wala pa nga, under na sa kuya niya.

"Naniwala ka naman kay Sir Jumpol? Parang di mo kilala si kuya. Panigurado--"

"Ssshhhh... Wag na muna naten silang isipin, for tonight tayo muna." pigil ni Chimon kay Nanon. Imbes na kamay ay shanghai ang ipinampigil nito sa bibig ni Nanon. " Say aahhh..." sabi pa nito.

Napipilitan (di mo sure) na kinagatan ni Nanon ang shanghai na inioffer ni Chimon. Pagkatapos ay kinain ni Chimon ang kalahati ng hindi inaalis ang tingin kay Nanon.(Pota ang lalandi nga.)

Napabitaw si Nanon kay Chimon nang padabog na naupo sa harap nila si Att. Sabay na umayos ng upo ang mga malalanding bagets.

"Sarap talaga nung shanghai ni Aling Marites." pabibong sabi ni Chimon. Pasimpleng lumayo ng konti kay Nanon.

"Kanina mo pa hinaharass yang kapatid ko ah." maangas na sagot ni Att. Akala mo naman kung sinong siga at matangkad.

"Kuya!!" gulat na bulalas ni Nanon sa paratang ng kapatid. Paratang talaga dahil willing naman siyang nagpapalandi dito.

"Kayo na ba?" sumandal si Att sa kinauupuan at ipinatong ang mga braso sa sandalan ng couch. Sinakop nito halos ang buong couch sa pagkakabukaka. (Gangster Gun?! 😱😱)

Sa totoo lang ay parehong kinabahan ang dalawa.

"Hindi pa." ani Chimon, the ever matapang one.

"I wanted to properly court him." segunda ni Nanon. Looking very serious, to show his kuya na hindi siya naglalaro lang.

"Pero ayaw pa niyang sagutin ko siya kaya hindi pa kami."singit ni Chi.

Nagulat sila ng biglang tumawa ang interogator nila.

"Sigurado ka bang ikaw ang nanliligaw? At ikaw ang nililigawan?" tanong nito sa dalawa kasabay ng pagturo sa kanila.

"My lhaaaabsss!!!!" maingay na sigaw ni Jumpol. Interupting their talk. Agad na naupo ito sa couch not minding na nakabukaka si Gun doon. Sinadya talaga nitong maupo sa hita ni Gun. Every chance is a must grab anang utak niya with devil laugh. 😈

"Grabe naman tong nireserve mong seat saken bebe lhabs." tuwang tuwa pang saad nito sabay lapag ng isang malaking plato na puno ng mga pagkain.

Nanahimik ito ng biglang hilain ni Gun ang hita nito, dahilan para tumalbog paupo si Off sa matigas na couch. Masyadong namang hard ang future jowa noya.

"So, ano na? What's the score between the two of you? Kelan mo sasagutin si Chimon, Nanon?" tanong ni Off.

Muling natawa ang future jowa niyang siga. Napasimangot naman si Nanon.

"Bakit? May sinabi ba akong mali?" takang tanong niya.

"I am the one who's courting Chi, okay?" inis na sagot ni Nanon. Aba, umaatitude na rin mukhang may pinagmanahan.

"Nakita mo ba yun? Inirapan ako ng nililigawan--manliligaw mo Chimon! Maghanda ka na, mukhang may pinagmanahan ang future mo. Parang pareho tayo ng magiging future."

"Hindi ahh.. yung bebe ko nakakagigil ang pagiging sweet. Yung sayo magsu-sweat ka sa pang-gigigil." kontra ni Chi.

Tinignan siya ng masama ni Att nang di siya sumagot.

"Yung bebe ko matalino! Genius yan oh, napakacute talaga ang sarap panggigilan! " pagtatanggol niya kay Gun.

"Aanhin ko naman matalino? Para ipamukha saken araw araw na bobo ako?"

"Kaso Cum Laude to, kaya pareho kaming matalino."

"Hindi rin nanankit bebe ko, hindi ako idineny sa friends at proud saken." pagmamalaki pa ni Chimon.

Tinamaan naman si Jumpol dahil sa insidente kanina kung saan biglang binitawan ni Att ang kamay matapos silang kantyawan ng mga staff nung dumating silang magkahawak kamay.

Inis na nagwalk out si Att. Nagulat silang tatlo na naiwan sa mesa.

"Anong problema nun? Napikon?" tanong ni Chimon, biglang naguilty at the same time natakot dahil kapatid pa rin ito ni Nanon. Ayaw niyang ma-ban sa bahay nila.

"Humanda sa saken pag nagalit talaga yun." pagbabanta ni Jumpol bago sundan ang future jowa.

Naabutan niya si Att na nasa office.

"Bat ka naman nagwalk out?"

"Do you still like me?"

"HA? Of course!"

"Kahit hindi ako sweet? Kahit hindi ako marunong magPDA at kahit lagi kitang sinusungitan?"

"I don`t just like you Atthaphan, I love you. Kahit madalas kang may saltik."

Napalingon siya sa printer nang may lumabas doong papel.

Pinirmahan iyon ni Atthaphan bago iabot sa kanya.

Nagtatakang binasa ni Jumpol ang papel.

This is to certify that Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn and Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat are now officially in a relationship, on this 5th Day before Christmas and were expected to stay in each others` life forever through sweetness and grumpiness.

Malakas na natawa si Jumpol, hindi makapaniwala sa nababasa. Hindi rin makapaniwala na gagawa ng ganito sa Att para sa kaya. Inabot niya ang ballpen na ginamit nito at dinugtungan ang nakasulat doon.

"Makipagbreak, magbabayad ng 70 Million." anito habang nagsusulat.

"What ?" reklamo agad ni Att.

"Aba, may balak ka?" nanghahamong tanong ni Jumpol. Nagmamadaling pinirmahan niya ang papel. "Sige, makipagbreak ka basta may 70 million ako." tumatawang sabi niya habang iniiiwas kay Att ang papel. Inabot lang niya rito ang papel nang matapos na siyang pumirma.

"Ang daya neto, may idadagdag rin ako."

"Sige lang, basta walang kontrahan." mayabang na sagot niya.

"Ang makalimot sa Anniv may multang 70 Million."

"Deal. Sulat mo. Akala mo naman malilimutan ko?" kantyaw niya.

"Sige nga, anong date ngayon?"

"December 5.. 25.. ?" biglang natigilan si Jumpol.

"Ano nga yun?"

"Taena, bakit ba di mo na lang ginawang 20th of December tong date? may 5th day before christmas ka pang nalalaman?" reklamo ni Jumpol habang sinusundan ang ngiting-ngiti na si Att palabas ng office, naibulsa na agad ang certificate na pirmado nilang dalwa.

..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, sorry tamad na naman akong magproof read. Kaya patawad sa mga gramatical errors and wrong spellings. Kung nairita kayo feel free to comment para next time mahiya na ako. Hahahaha. Midyears and Babiis, Let`s continue being clown! Happy clowning! Muwahahaha. let`s be moots na rin sa tw para the more the merrier.
> 
> Special mention to Darndarn dahil super duper late bday gift ko talaga to sa kanya originally. Sa end notes talaga ako nagspeech dahil feeling ko ito yung part na wala ng magaabalang magbasa. KSKSKSKS. Hi Chinggu, nabasa mo ba tong part na ito? 😂😂


End file.
